


Monthly Klance

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Monthly Klance Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 22,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: My contribution to Monthly Klance for the month of March.Also publishing on Instagram (same username).





	1. Day 1: Beginning

Lance looked up at the imposing statue towering over him in reverence.

It had been a ritual of his to visit Allura’s memorial whenever something happy – or close to it – happened to him.

Somehow it made him feel less conflicted about his excitements whenever he did that, making sure to express his never-ending gratitude for her daring self-sacrifice.

Because of her the universe had a fresh new prospect at prevailing.

And so did _he._

He felt a familiar presence approach him in hesitant and deliberate steps as if fearful of disturbing Lance’s inner contemplations.

From the corner of his eye he saw Keith steal a quick look at Allura’s statue, a small smile tugging at his lips before he glanced at Lance.

“I knew I’d find you here,” he commented softly.

A tentative hand touched his, warm and gentle and electrifying. It always sent a bolt of warmness through his body, lodging in the pit of his stomach where butterflies fluttered contentedly.

“I’m thanking her,” Lance said tenderly while intertwining his fingers with Keith’s, their hands fitting together just perfectly like they were sculpted for each other. “If it wasn’t for her, for her sacrifice in saving the universe, we wouldn’t be standing right here.”

Lance finally glanced at Keith. His heart gave that same old hop before a flourishing fondness rapidly tinted his cheeks.

Keith gazed at him lovingly, an expression Lance could never get enough off for he knew Keith only shared it with him; it was solely for him and him alone.

 _His_ Keith.

“Allura sacrificed more than her life for us,” Keith commented looking down at their hands, his thumb caressing Lance’s knuckles in gentle circles. “My gratitude for her isn’t just because of the universe and our own lives. She gave _you_ to me.”

Lance reached out and took a stubborn lock of raven hair from Keith’s eyes. “I guess that, deep down, I had always been yours.”

"Took you long enough to figure that out,” Keith joked playfully elbowing Lance with a mischievous chuckle.

Lance could only relish at the sound.

"She gave us a beginning,” Lance observed in a whispered exhale, placing his forehead against Keith’s, their breaths blending in together as one. “The beginning of _us.”_

“Yes, she did,” Keith replied with a lopsided smile that melted Lance’s heart in a surge of affection. “Thank you Allura.”

Lance laughed happily as he cupped Keith’s face, breathing in the mullet boy he so dearly and deeply loved with all his body and soul.

And that loved _him_ back.

As he leaned forward he mentally pinched himself, not entirely believing how lucky and blessed he was for having had the opportunity to love Keith and to be loved by him.

But the kiss they shared was real enough and it made Lance’s heart soar high and higher.

His hands reached behind Keith’s neck pulling him closer, valuing the extraordinary gift that was life after almost losing it all.

He savoured the delicious beginning of their ever growing consumption of each other's touches and kisses and cherished every memory they'd make from that moment on.

Yes, that was the beginning of the rest of their lives together as one.


	2. Day 2: Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the #MonthlyKlance prompts challenge. 
> 
> Happy reading 😊

The juniberry flowers were an exquisite plant. Their sweet fragrance reminded Keith of home.

It reminded him of _Lance._

He watched as his boyfriend - Keith still felt lightheaded whenever he remembered that Lance was now his _boyfriend_ \- carefully sprinkled some water over them, bending down to smell the purple flower, an adoring smile tinting his cheeks pink. His Altean marks seemed to glow faintly under the sun, the blue colour contrasting remarkably with his perfect tanned skin.

Keith felt a sudden urge to run his fingers over them, to caress them and to kiss them.

He sighed contentedly, his heart soaring at the sight of Lance and his flowers and moved towards him.

He had missed him. He had missed _home._

“Hey Sharpshooter,” he called out, his voice carried by the breeze.

“Keith!” Lance eyes widened in a radiant surprise at the sight of Keith walking down the path towards him.

All of a sudden he ran up to Keith, arms immediately around his neck and face buried in his hair. Keith smiled happily at the affectionate reception and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, leaning into his touch and letting Lance warmth spread through him.

Their hearts beat in unison, both elated and filled with longing.

“You came back early,” Lance said pulling slightly away and staring into his eyes, blue meeting indigo. He was flushing faintly, a broad grin tugging at his lips.

“I finished the mission early,” Keith stated shrugging his shoulder. He drew Lance nearer, pecking him lightly on the cheek. “Besides, I missed you.”

“Wow there mullet, that's super cheesy even for you,” Lance commented scrunching his face into a mocking grimace that had Keith laughing contentedly.

God, he really had missed Lance and his jest.

Lance's face subsequently smoothed at his laugh and he joined in, their foreheads pressed together as he quietly murmured, “I missed you too.”

Keith purred at the admission.

“The flowers seem to be thriving,” Keith said looking at the valley of green decorated with the Altean flowers swaying lightly in the gentle breeze.

“Yes, they are,” Lance replied happily. “Colleen helped me find the perfect patch of fertile soil to plant them. Oh, wait here.”

Keith watched Lance sprint to the nearest patch of juniberry flowers, study them for a second and then carefully plucking one with an assured nod. He returned to Keith with a giddy smile cutely reddening his cheeks.

“Lance, what're you doing?” Keith asked when Lance placed the flower at his ear.

“Sshh, let me do my stuff,” Lance silenced him.

He pursued his lips as he adjusted the flower at Keith's ear, pushing stubborn locks of raven hair from his forehead.

When the flower was finally secured and Lance was content with his work, he trailed his fingers gently down Keith's jaw, his touch tingling his skin before resting delicately on his cheek, right where he felt his blood heating his face.

Keith was aware of the heat he was emanating through his embarrassing blush, could see it in Lance's unfathomable ocean-like eyes that bore lovingly into his now.

“Wow, it brings out your eyes,” Lance commented in a quiet breathless whisper.

Keith's heart skipped a threatening beat before it continued drumming frantically inside his chest.

“Dork,” Keith chuckled as he shook his head in lightheaded disbelief, his insides lurching at the still delicate touch of Lance’s thumb on his cheek, trailing patterns there and igniting his skin. “Can't believe I actually missed you.”

He truly had missed Lance. Had missed his touch, his smile, his eyes, his dorky flirting and his kisses.

He missed how Lance made him feel wobbly and steady; how he made him feel breathless and alive.

He had missed the piece of his heart that completed him entirely.

“It's good to be home,” he said leaning in to kiss Lance, letting the juniberry flower's fragrance fill the air around them sweetly.

As sweet as their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a small prompt but I hope you liked it.
> 
> I'm thinking about trying to do one similar to this one but for my Galtean Klance one-shots instead. You know, because juniberry flowers are a typical Altean flower and I could work with it... i don't know. What do you guys think?
> 
> Thank you for reading this short prompt and see you next time 😋


	3. Day 3: Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another #MonthlyKlance prompt guys!!!
> 
> I'm a day late but I had a pretty busy day so I could only write for day 3 and not for day 4. Still, this one is a special favourite so far because I've used a famous scene from the actual show as inspiration 🤗
> 
> Hope you'll like it and happy reading 😊

The desert was a barren extension of lonesome land. Soft sandstorms occasionally blurred the horizon and oftentimes, clouds of dry rain tainted the blue sky.

To Lance it wasn't much more than an empty vastness of canyons and dusty dryness that did nothing than bare his own lonesome mind. 

Still, there was something about this particular desert that he appreciated, that he felt like belonged to him in some unexplainable way.

A gentle breeze whispered in tender blows that ruffled his hair as he stood quietly watching the orange sunset, his hands inside his pockets and balancing on his heels.

“Hey,” a voice said from behind him followed by the thump of the wooden swing door closing, muffling the voices of the rest of the team discussing inside the shack. Keith's shack. “What're you doing here all alone?”

“Nothing, just watching the sunset,” Lance replied shrugging his shoulders.

Keith came to stand by his side on the porch, his presence filling Lance's loneliness with his quiet warmth and silent affection. 

“It's my favourite time of the day,” Keith commented softly staring at the sun disappearing behind the distant horizon, oblong shadows shrouding the earth. 

“It might be the last one we get to see before the war is over.” Lance said sadly. “I mean, _if_ we win the war.”

“We _will_ win the war Lance,” Keith reassured placing a hand on his shoulder, the touch considerate and comforting. “I know we will.”

Lance sighed sadly looking down at his feet. “I wish I was as confident as you.”

Keith chuckled lightly at his words, a sound that Lance realised he enjoyed hearing for it lightened his spirit. Though at the moment his spirit was feeling so crestfallen it only tugged at his lips ever so faintly.

“You wanna know how I know we'll win this war?” Keith asked him softly. And before Lance could even form any kind of answer, Keith continued in such a serene and assured way Lance was enthralled by his words, “because we're gonna do it with the Lance that's the Paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance that always got my back. And the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he's got to offer.”

Keith glanced up at Lance then, a smile adoringly adorning his face and eyes gleaming with confidence and hope. Lance could only stare back at Keith as he tried to soak up his words, to absorb them entirely in his soul for they had meant _that_ much to him.

But he also tried to memorise Keith's expression, the way the right corner of his lip curled slightly higher; how his indigo eyes were so alluring he wanted to get lost in their depths; how he had steadily conquered his heart by simply being… well, by simply being _Keith._

Lance exhaled all his insecurities and inhaled Keith's reassurance. 

“Thanks man,” he said and was rewarded by a even bigger smile from Keith. 

Keith's hand remained on his shoulder, a squeeze there sending delightful electric currents through Lance's body that opened butterfly wings in the pit of his stomach. 

Lance realised with a quiet start how he had longed for that sweet lurch and how much he loved it.

“Come on, let's get inside,” Keith then said removing his hand.

Lance missed it already, wanting nothing more than his touch on him, his warm spreading through him. He inwardly blushed fiercely at the thought.

“I'll be there in a minute,” Lance replied quietly returning his gaze to the now twilight, tint stars beginning to twinkle in the sky.

#

Keith gave Lance one last glance before turning on his heels. He wanted to say more, to reassure Lance further but he was lacking words. Or maybe he just didn't know how to deal with the whirlpool of fluttering feelings inside him.

Before he entered the shack, Keith looked over his shoulder at the Cuban boy who somehow had managed to crawl through the cracks of his walls, gradually nestling himself deep into his chest and cradling his heart, squeezing life into it.

The twilight didn't seen to touch Lance's candor, his presence just as bright as the sun and just as warm.

 _I'll make sure you return,_ he thought to himself with a sad smile, the future unknown to him as well as their fate. But there was one thing Keith was absolutely sure of; he would protect Lance no matter the costs.

To him, a world without Lance would be an empty world, a barren and desolate world pretty much like the desert he grew up in. 

But there was one thing the desert and Lance had in common; Keith loved them both _unconditionally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you recognise the scene?? Of course you did; you wouldn't be a Klance shipper if you didn't 😉
> 
> Don't forget to comment, give some kudos and bookmark if you liked this prompt. It means the world to me when you do 💜


	4. Day 4: Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've gotta admit; this is not my favourite promt I've written for #MonthlyKlance. It started off great but then it just... I don't know... I messed up??
> 
> Still, I decided to finish it and publish before I gave up.
> 
> So don't be too hard on me with this one okay? I promise next one will be better.
> 
> Happy reading 😊

Lance was being bullied. As usual. By now it was a routine for him to simply be humiliated. And even if he tried to fight back, he would be even more humiliated.

So, Lance did the only thing he could think about after James pulled his shorts down in the middle of recess: he _ran_ away.

He hid in the boy's bathroom, his cubicle a getaway from the mockery outside in the halls where he was sure James and his group of thugs laughed at him.

His tears were anything but silent, his pain too much for him to keep lock inside. If he didn't cry in the solitude of the stinky bathroom, he would definitely cry in front of his bully.

And then he would be humiliated… _yet_ again.

The door of the bathroom opened and quiet footsteps came in.

Lance muffled his crying, silently wiping his tears away as he drew his knees closer to his chest tightening his arms around them.

He didn't want anyone to find him.

“Hey, are you in there?” a voice asked from right outside his stall. Lance's heart gave a frantic somersault. He recognised the voice and this was the last person he wanted to see him crying. “I'm not here to hurt you.”

Lance didn't reply as his heart gave another lenient leap within his chest. He was too mortified and embarrassed.

Why, of all the people, did it have to be _him?_

“Look, I know what that idiot James did to you, alright? I saw the whole thing.”

_Great!_

Lance's humiliation kicked in hard again. He wanted a hole to open up and to swallowed him whole. He felt the tears threatening to fall again but he wouldn't allow them to fall, not while he was outside his stall.

“He won't bother you again,” he continued. “I confronted him and told him to knock it off.”

Lance paused at his words. “What?” his voice was a mere raspy whisper, his throat still clogged.

“I told him to stop bullying you or he'd have to deal with me.”

“Wh-why would you do that?” Lance asked slowly letting go of his knees and sniffling. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore, conflicted by his emotions that rampaged within him. He was both confused and pleased, two emotions that didn't exactly go along together in this particular situation.

“I hate him and he's disgusting,” the boy replied with a tired exhale. “He likes to pick on younger boys so he can feel superior. I've been wanting to tell him off for a while. Today I had the perfect opportunity to tell him what I thought of him. He wasn't too happy with what I had to say.”

“I bet,” Lance smiled, a chuckle alleviating his previous strained tension. He was now standing, leaning against the stall door still a little frightful of getting out of his hideout.

“I'm Keith by the way,” oh, Lance knew that.

“Name's Lance,” Lance replied.

A comfortable silence extended between them only disturbed by the dripping of water from one of the sinks and their regular breathing.

“You don't need to hide anymore,” Keith said from the other side of the door and Lance jerked slightly at his voice, lost in the silence that had slowly soothed his racing heart. Keith's tone was kind and warm.

Lance took a deep breath allowing his lungs to finally breathe properly and slowly opened the stall door. He hesitantly peeked outside just in case it would be some kind of trap.

Leaning against the dripping sink stood the boy he'd recognise anywhere and his heart skipped a beat that almost took his breath away.

Black hair framed a pale face with a deep set of indigo eyes that looked down at the tiled floor, almost as shy as Lance felt. There was a bruise on his jaw, clearly fresh for Lance didn't remember seeing it there that morning. There was also a cut on Keith's bottom lip that he unconsciously bit.

Lance suddenly felt too timid and too embarrassed, his cheeks too hot. He knew Keith all too well. People called him the emo kid, the orphaned loner. He was always scolding in the corner, hiding from people in the shadows with his arms crossed and lips pursed in a perpetual frown, eyes suspicious.

He never once admitted it to anyone but Lance had always been too curious about Keith, wanting nothing more than be his friend and see that frown turn into a smile.

“You're hurt,” he stated.

Keith looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders, a small and sad smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “I'll live.”

Suddenly Lance didn't know what to say, what to do so he placed his hands inside his pockets and looked down at his feet, too timid to make eye contact. He opened his mouth more than once to speak but the words faltered, silence falling between them once again.

_Come on Lance,_ he thought to himself as he stole a quick glance at Keith. Apparently he was also struggling for words, his brow creased in a puzzled mope. Lance felt the urge to bring that quick smile back.

As Lance finally mustered his courage, the bell rang jolting them both. Keith looked around the bathroom as if he just now remembered where he was and straightened his backs, ready to leave.

“I have to go,” Keith announced running his hand through his dark hair. He turned to Lance, searching his eyes with a quiet and soft expression that smoothed the hard lines of his face. Lance swallowed in dry. “See you around.”

“Wait,” Lance called when Keith spun on his heels to leave. He was sure Keith could hear the loud drum of his heart for it was deafening him. “Thank you for standing up for me.”

Keith looked over his shoulder and Lance's breath hitched on his throat, blood pumped wildly through his veins as his stomach lurched. Keith gave him a lopsided smile, one that dimpled his cheek slightly and lit up his eyes.

“You're welcome, Lance,”

And that was it.

That was the moment, when Keith pronounced his name and gave him the most tantalising and staggering smile he had ever seen that Lance knew that the tingling feeling inside him wasn't mere shyness but something else altogether. And he flushed at the realisation.

And as Keith left the bathroom without another word, Lance exhaled and smiled to himself for the first time that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? What did I tell you? Definitely not one of my best works. But I hope it had a little bit of Klance fluffiness to make you smile at least.
> 
> If you did like it, you know what to do and this time I seriously need some proof that this isn't as bad as I think it is.
> 
> Thank you reading though 😍


	5. Day 5: Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on Instagram and have read this there, you might have noticed a few mistakes that totally slipped my notice. So this version is now edited without those mistakes and have a few minor changes as well 😋
> 
> Happy reading 😊

Sunlight spilled from the window, birds twittered happily outside accompanying the low melody of the autumn breeze that announced the approach of a distant storm.

Keith pried an eye open when a cold nose nuzzled against his cheek followed by a gentle kiss. He couldn't help but smile, his arms tightening around Lance's middle and feeling his warmth spread from under him.

“Good morning cariño,” Lance whispered, his voice warm and tickling his skin.

“‘morning,” Keith replied groggily, feeling Lance's hand trace his side, fingertips ever so tender though electric enough to send delicious shivers down his spine. “What time is it?”

“Almost 7am,” Lance answered kissing his head. “We have to get up.”

“Ugh,” Keith complained burying his face on Lance’s chest and hearing his heartbeat echoing his own. “I don't want to.”

Lance chuckled lightly, the sound reverberating through him. Keith felt it sip through his own body and nestle in his core; warm, familiar and safe.

“We still have a few minutes,” Lance whispered and Keith looked up at him.

What he saw in those profound blue eyes made him blush, a ripple of heated yearning slowly dissipating his grogginess and stirring up a different kind of wakefulness.

Lance leaned forward and silently kissed him, a slow but full of intent kiss that evaporated whatever thought Keith had before. All he was aware now was how Lance shifted his body so he could deepened the kiss further, twisting around in their bed and finally pining Keith down under him. It had all happened without them breaking their kiss, their lips tasting the other eagerly as they still remembered the previous night.

The remnants of their touches were still tender on their skin, marks of endearing worship and doting devotion that had consumed them body and soul.

But that morning their movements were slower and less inept, each touch carefully exploring each other's rapture and each breath an exhale of ecstasy. They eagerly lost themselves in each other's arms calling each other name in gasping whispers.

The hour passed by, the sun arched it's way through the sky, a cloud painted the blue canvas and the birds provided the perfect soundtrack with their continuous happily chirping.

Keith and Lance stood in each other's arms breathing as one, hearts frantically beating as one and passion scintillating in their eyes.

“I guess we're late now,” Lance commented impishly quickly glancing at the clock. “Maybe we should call in sick and stay in bed?”

Keith bit his lip pretending to consider the idea, his heart still soaring high. He blinked innocently at Lance and gave him a lopsided, mischievous grin of his own that he knew Lance couldn't resist. He saw it in the way his cheeks flushed and his freckles stood out more prominently in his tanned skin.

“I guess one day won't hurt anyone,” he said pulling Lance to him and laughing when he heard him curse something under his breath in spanish.

Keith thought that there was no better way to wake up in the morning but with Lance by his side. It made the prospect of yet another day much more bearable and less tedious. And falling asleep each night with him in his arms for the rest of his life was enough to eradicate the nightmares that had plagued him for years.

He finally felt whole and safe and it was all because of the Cuban boy murmuring his name over and over while this time Keith took the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, so far, my favourite prompt for March. I loved writing it and I love the fact that it's, in my POV, softly sensual 😏
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed it and if you did, you know what to do 😘


	6. Day 6: Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New prompt and this one is a little sequel to Day 3 - Desert. I think I finished Lance perspective in that prompt quite abruptly so I thought it would be interesting to be inside his mind a little.
> 
> Happy reading 😊

It's the way his eyes gleam in the setting sun that finally tells him the truth about his deepest feelings, the one he had been ignoring since the beginning.

The way his lips curl ever so gently at the last remaining bit of warmth that finally makes his stomach lurch with something he hadn't considered until now.

The way his entire posture relaxes with the breathtaking sight before them that makes him realise that he wasn't simply crushing on Keith as he initially thought.

Lance is in _love_ with him.

Because, how otherwise could Lance explain the gentle pounding of his heart blushing his cheeks hot?

The butterfly wings flapping wildly in his gut?

Or the itched breath that threatens to choke him whenever those indigo eyes even glance up at him?

Every symptom he had consciously cast aside now came back in full force and it hit him like a splash of icy cold water.

And he lets it wash over him.

Lance is in love with Keith; with every aspect that makes Keith… _Keith._

He loves his stupid mullet always covering the beauty of his eyes. His glunching nature that is endearing despite his tries to make it look intimidating. His stubborn demeanour that Lance has learned to read and navigate easily. The soft crack of his voice when he's stressed. The gently raise of his eyebrow when he looks puzzled and uncertain. The way his lips purse whenever he's thoughtful. The way his laugh is loud and vibrant even though he seldom openly laughs.

The way he lets his mask slip whenever he thinks no-one is staring, allowing Lance to see underneath his loner facade. Because Lance is always glancing at him and favouring his beauty.

Under all those layers lies a lost boy seeking for some kind of affection but not knowing if he deserves  it.

_Of course you deserve it_ _! You deserve the whole world!_

Lance believes he could give Keith the affection he covets,  the love and care he deserves. And he realises he wants to be the one to give it to him. Needs to be the one who gets to look into those eyes and see them smiling back at him.

And it is only as they share a quiet moment of reprieve before the war that Lance perceives that his heart had, somehow, belonged to Keith long before he had realised it himself.

And as the sunset cast long shadows among the earth, Lance sees Keith's Hope's illuminated and it sparks up his inner truths with fluorescent certainty.

“I love you Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill if you liked this prompt. You all are aware of how much I love your feedback.
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤


	7. Day 7: Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm cheating with this one. My concept of Late Night is slightly different than what it's supposed to me in this context but in my defence, it happens late at night (see what I did there? 😋)
> 
> Also, this the prequel to Day 5: Morning. After I finished it I realised I had unconscious written the prelude for their midnight 'affair' 😏
> 
> Hope you'll like it (and I'm sorry the lateness of these prompts!)
> 
> Happy reading 😊

In the silence of the late night hours Keith stood wide awake and simply _listened._

He listened to the quiet and regular breathing next to him, the light snoring that was occasionally interrupted by a soft and content sigh. He listened to the heart beating under his ear, so much calmer than his hammering one.

In the silence of the late night hours Keith stood wide awake and simply _felt._

He felt the warmth of the body under his and the rise and fall of the chest he was using as his personal pillow - the best kind of pillow in his opinion. He felt the strong arms protectively around him and the hands that still lingered on his skin. He felt the lushness of the lips he stroke with his thumb, wanting nothing more but to taste them again.

In the silence of the late night hours Keith stood wide awake and simply _watched._

He watched how the moonlight trailed in through the window and caressed the tanned skin still marked with Keith’s bites of passion. He watched how a rosy flush still glowed in those freckled cheeks he had filled with sweet kisses. He watched how long eyelids fluttered open and a pair of unfathomed blue eyes stared raptly back at him, unwavering and shimmering with longing.

In the silence of the late night hours Keith stood wide awake and simply _loved._

He loved the boy who wordlessly understood his unspoken desires and slowly satisfied them with passion, devotion and ardour. He loved the way his body ignited with every caress, every touch, every relish and every breath. He loved the way his heart burst in unconditional love each time he reached the peak of his shattering bliss.

In the silence of the late night hours Keith stood wide awake and simply whispered his truest and deepest emotions; “I love you Lance.”

“I love you too Keith,” he heard in the silence of the late night hours and finally Keith snuggled contentedly in, a smile tugging at his lips as his soul soared high to reach his heart in pure serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna use this space here to publicise my Instagram account. I've posted all these one-shots/drabbles/prompts there and for this particular monthly challenge, I'm posting there first. If you wish to read these prompts first hand, I highly recommend you to follow me there - username the same as here ☺
> 
> Okay, no more publicity!
> 
> If you liked this you already know what to do. It always warms my heart when people like my reading so don't forget to share it with your friends.
> 
> Thanks for reading 😘


	8. Day 8: Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for this prompt I've tried to do something different. 
> 
> I don't know if I succeed but I did enjoy writing it and how it turned out in the end.
> 
> Happy reading 🤗

Red and blue usually makes purple. It's the colour of devotion, mystery, sensibility and ambition.

It's the colour of both Keith and Lance's soul.

At least that's what their Lions believe.

They have seen within their hearts, have heard their inner voices and have touched their ascending spirits so they _know._

Keith and Lance are intrinsically made for each other, perfectly moulded by cosmic dust to complete and fit the other wholly.

Keith is Lance's assurance when his fears and doubts overwhelm him. He gives him the confidence Lance fails to possess, the endless support he requires to soar higher than he believes possible.

Lance is Keith's stability when his recklessness overcomes his senses. He is his light in the dark and his sanctuary in a world of chaos. He provides Keith with the affection he once lacked and has craved for so long.

But when these two colours blend together it's a firework of fire and ice, passion and emotion, strength and honesty and it all bundles up together into one single sentient, one breath, one heart and one soul.

And to the Lions, their Paladins are linked by a bond that spreads far beyond the physical realm of their shells; they are cosmical soulmates, their spirits merging perfectly together as one colour that can easily illuminate the universe in various shades of purple.

Together they form the wings that allows them to fly as one.

Together they love with a passion that burns brighter than the sun.

Together they turn red, blue, purple into a kaleidoscope of stardust.

Together they are the missing colours that fills the once pale canvas of their heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I took the challenge quite literally and used the Lions to voice Keith's and Lance's love. 
> 
> Also, I wished I had been able to add colours here but unfortunately I can't. On my Instagram I added colour to the colour names and I think it gave the whole prompt a new perspective. 
> 
> Anyway, if you liked this, you know the drill as always. I can't thank you enough for all the support you guys have been given me. Thank you 💜
> 
> And thank you to [ chaoticcolorstudio](https://instagram.com/chaoticcolorstudio?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=4hhhixu7n8qc) on Instagram for the wonderful [fanart](https://www.instagram.com/p/BvSEMsxnufx/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=rqg4sx4junf1).


	9. Day 9: Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've just updated three chapters but I'm now up to date with my #MonthlyKlance prompts already published on my Instagram. 
> 
> Sorry the spam!
> 
> This isn't the original plan for Day 9 but unfortunately I can't seem to find the document where I had written the initial idea. So, I ended up creating this small drabble so I wouldn't skip a day.
> 
> It's short, cute and I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Happy reading ☺

A simple blush.

That was all it took for Lance's heart to skip a threatening beat.

A simple tint of red in that pale skin and he was gone, lost in the frantic tide of his blood ringing in his ears.

He barely noticed what he had done, his hand still lingering behind Keith's ear as he unconsciously swiped a stubborn lock of raven hair from his indigo eyes.

Eyes that gaped at him, bewildered and startled. Lance could almost see his reflection there, almost float in those celestial eyes that made the cosmo's run for its money.

“Alright everyone, gather around,” Shiro's voice resounded around them.

It shattered the moment.

Lance jerked his hand away, rapidly thrusting it inside his pocket while Keith looked away, embarrassed or angry, Lance couldn't tell.

As the rest of the team gathered around Shiro to hear the latest news about the Galra, Lance stole a quick and surreptitious glance at Keith.

There, a simple blush gracing his skin again.

It painted his face adoringly in shades of red and pink. And Lance realised he liked that colour in him, liked the way it made Keith look less… _blue._

So Lance challenged himself to make Keith blush whenever he looked dejected, whenever he felt lonely and doleful.

Whether it was with simple gestures or words, he didn't know, but the prospect filled him with a purpose that slithered through his body and quietly settled comfortably at his chest.


	10. Day 10: Jackets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt of the #MonthlyKlance challenge.
> 
> Happy reading 😊

Lance doesn't tell anyone what he quickly grabbed from the Castle of Lions before they watched it explode to patch up the rips in the spacetime after their fight with Lotor.

No, he doesn't tell anyone because it's _his_ secret and _his_ alone.

And as he lies awake on his makeshift bed abroad Red, he hesitates before finally taking it from his hiding place.

It's a little wrinkled and dirty but he still hugs it, smelling Keith's essence still lingering on his ugly, cropped red jacket.

Lance never liked it stating Keith's sense of fashion as completely appalling and nonexistent. Still, he snuggles inside its comfort, pretending it's Keith embracing him.

He sighs and let's his mind wander to all their interactions, softly smiling as he remembers their bonding moment.

Yes, Lance remembers it as clearly as it had happened yesterday. The way Keith had gently cradled him in his arms as he took him to the healing pod, a strained expression of effort creasing his eyebrows and puckering his lips in determination.

Lance never admitted to remembering it because he wanted the memory to be _his_ and _his_ alone.

Just like Keith's jacket he was wearing like a second skin in the solitude of his Lion.

Lance sighs again.

He didn't know what he actually felt for Keith, couldn't untangle the conflicting feelings possessing every thought he had of Keith.

At first it was mere rivalry that Lance used as fuel to always beat Keith in everything. Then it became comradeship as fellow Paladins defending the universe.

But when Keith left for the Blades Lance realised that his feelings for him weren't as platonic and chaste as he thought.

In fact, he had been so angry at Keith for leaving him behind, it almost crushed him. And when he returned only to brush Lance off the way he did…

Man, that hurt him as much as being electrocuted.

And now, after days of wandering the universe in the hopes of reaching Earth, the team had to face a cosmical sentient that had made him analyse his deepest emotions and carefully listen to whatever it was that pounded in his heart.

 _I_   _think he's like, the future!_

Lance groans at the memory. Under the pressure of his choice he had let it slip what he actually felt for Keith. His rival. His friend. His team leader.

_His crush?_

No, Lance wasn't crushing on Keith. He knew he was beyond that point by now. A crush for him was openly flirting with no hopes of actually getting anywhere. It was just in his personality, a quality he admired though led him nowhere.

_Then what do I feel for you?_

Lance shrinks inside the jacket. It was surprising warm and it lessened the coldness at the pit of his stomach. It sent a bubbling warmth through him that he exhaled in another sigh.

Lance knew, he knew what he felt but he couldn't come to terms with himself. Not when the prospect of his feelings not being reciprocated haunted him.

 _I just_   _don't wanna be stuck here for eternity with Lance._

Did he really mean it? Did he really dislike Lance that much he'd prefer to spend eternity alone?

But what about their bonding moment? It must've meant something for Keith if he kept bringing it up at any given opportunity.

Lances head swirled with all these thoughts, slowly digging further into his uncertainty he barely misses Keith's real and clear voice through the speakers, loud and clear and, to his dismay, so soothing.

“Okay team, Hunk and I've got the first shift,” he says and Lance can just imagine his serious face peeking at the yellow Lion and feels himself blush. “The rest get some rest. We still have a long way ahead of us. We'll wake you in a few vargas.”

Lance sighs yet again and tucks himself further on the bed, exhaustion now beginning to claw at his rationality.

Keith's jacket is still draped over him like a protective blanket sipping warm and comfort through him.

He pretends it's Keith's arms around him, squeezing security into him until he feels himself adrift and soon loses perception of reality, dreams of mullets and and knives and swords and space-wolves overcoming him.

 _Damn you stupid mullet. Why am I_   _falling for you?_


	11. Day 11: Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for my #MonthlyKlance challenge. This one is divided with Day 12, meaning that this is part 1 😊
> 
> I really loved writing this one and I hope you'll like too 😘
> 
> Happy reading 😊

It took a moment for Keith to remember where he was when he was startled awake from his slumber. He groggily blinked the tiredness away, looking around his surroundings. The white walls of the Castle were cast in portentous shadows as the only light derived from the only healing pod operating.

Lance’s inert figure seemed to shimmer ever so faintly with the soft bluish light of the pod, his face set in a passive countenance that made him look almost as if he were merely asleep and being healed from an almost lethal wound.

Keith adjusted his position against the wall, the floor cold and hard. He expelled the drowsy air from his lungs, crossing his arms at his chest and feeling a sharp pain on his lower back.

It has been three days of pacing back and forth, roughly sleeping on the floor whenever he accidentally fell asleep and impatiently waiting for Lance to finally wake up.

Three long days.

The rest of the team had kept him company for a while, occasionally swapping shifts so he wouldn’t have to wait alone. Until they shuffled away after one day, busying themselves with repairs on the Castle after their last battle.

Hunk frequently brought him food, drink and one or two words of comfort. Words he wished he could say back to him, Lance’s best-friend who was clearly as concerned as Keith was, but none managed to leave his mouth.

He felt impotent.

Keith sighed, a throbbing longing beginning to crawl under his skin as he stared back at Lance, silently willing him to wake up and take him out of his misery. Keith needed to see his reflexion in those pristine blue eyes and hear his voice.

He also needed to know that Lance’s last words before he blacked out were true.

_{Three days ago}_

Red sped through the atmosphere destroying everything in her wake and leaving only destruction behind until reaching the vacuum of space. Keith wasn’t even piloting her though, their bond still strong enough for the Red Lion to perceive his and Lance's distress and act upon it on her own volition.

Lance laid in Keith’s arms, his breath coming out in rapid choked pants and beads of cold sweat coating his feverish skin. There was a whole on the front of his armour showing a little of singed flesh where Lance had taken the direct hit of a blaster's shot.

A shot that was meant for Keith.

A shot that Lance took for him.

Lance grabbed Keith’s arms, eyes frantic and searching and he tried to speak, only a strangled wheeze coming out.

“Sshh, save your strength,” Keith said careful not to touch Lance’s wound and instead removing a lock of sweaty hair from his forehead. Lance was cold to the touch, too cold for Keith’s liking.

He silently urged Red to speed up, hearing her in his head as she transmitted her own worry for her younger paladin.

“Keith… Keith…” Lance called digging his fingers deeper into Keith’s arm.

“I’m here Lance,” he soothed.

“I… I need to tell you… before…” he continued, pain crumpling his face and darkening his eyes further, the blue in them reminding Keith of a storm in the ocean, mighty and portentous.

“Before nothing,” Keith interjected as Lance’s lips trembled with his next words. “You can tell me whatever you want to tell me after you’re healed.”

He was trying so hard not to show any sign of fear and panic but his trembling hands surely gave it away. Not to mention the stubborn tears that kept blurring his vision - not matter how many times Keith blinked them away, they always resurfaced, threatening to spill down his face.

_Come on Red, faster._

“I love you,” Lance puffed out and Keith froze, stopped breathing. “Keith? Keith?”

“What?” he croaked, not entirely sure if he even had said the words loud enough for Lance to hear. He focused down on Lance in his arms, his head tilted back against his chest so he could look at him and Keith’s breath finally came out with a loud beat from his heart. “You… what?”

Even through the pain Lance managed to smile. “I love you.”

Keith’s heart fluttered again inside his chest and a wave of warmth spread through his entire as the words finally sunk in, sweet and delicious in his ears.

But as he stared back down at Lance, his own declaration of love ready and eager on his tongue, Lance’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his entire body went limp on Keith’s arms.

Keith’s fears escalated, a cold dread enveloping him until he heard the commotion of people entering Red’s open jaw.

Faces swarmed around him, hands wanting to take Lance from him but Keith didn’t let them, stumbling out of the Lion and hurrying to the healing pods, all the while telling Lance to hang on.

_I need to tell you too. Please Lance, hang on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for the continuation of this prompt on Day 12 - Heartbeat 😉
> 
> Thanks for reading 😘


	12. Day 12: Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Day 11: Memory

Keith felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked awake. He was greeted by a pair of soft and crystalline blue eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Lance said with a tender smile.

_Lance!_

"How long...?" Keith asked as he focused on Lance, alive and out of the pod.

"About 10 minutes," Lance replied sitting down next to him, so close their thighs touches. "I didn't want to wake you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually," Lance flexed his backs and arms, rolling his shoulders to prove his point. "The chest hurts a little though. I'm pretty sure I have a scar."

"Why did you do it?" Keith asked catching Lance off guard for his voice had sounded harsher than he expected. Lance glanced at him quickly before averting his eyes, fingers fidgeting. "Why did you jump in front of me? What were you thinking? You could've died, Lance."

Lance opened his mouth but no word came out. He looked so downcast, so contrite Keith immediately regretted scolding his actions wanting nothing but to bring Lance into his arms and keep him there, safe and sound.

"I know," he said quietly. "But I just couldn't let you die."

"So you'd prefer to get yourself killed in my place," Keith stated and knowing perfectly well that he, himself, would do exactly the same if the roles were inverted.

"I would!" Lance replied firmly locking eyes with Keith. A different blush crept in and Lance looked away, swallowing as Keith's mind reeled with his words. But he never got time to process the implications of his words before Lance continued, "I think you know why. Must I say it again?"

_"Yes,"_ Keith whispered, his heart rate jumping around frantically.

He felt Lance's hand on his chin, his touch slowly turning his face to him and the moment he locked eyes with Lance, he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. He was transfixed by the blaze dancing in his eyes.

"I love you Keith," he professed accentuating each word purposefully, his eyes never leaving Keith's. "I have for a long time now but only managed to get the courage to tell you when I'm dying cradled in your arms," he chuckled lightly before taking a deep breath and continuing, his voice now wavering. "And I'm scared shit that I'm pouring my heart out to you and realise that you don't love me back. Which I'll totally get if you don-"

"Shut up," Keith cut him shaking his head amused at his ramble, a smile tugging at his lips as his heartbeat now settled contentedly in his ribcage. Lance raised his eyebrow at him, a puzzled expression disguising his anxiety. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"So I've been told," Lance replied shrugging a shoulder.

"But you're the idiot I fell in love with..."

Lance barely let the words leave his lips before he was swallowing them with a kiss, having grabbed Keith by the collar of his jacket and pulled him abruptly to him.

It was a clumsy and sloppy first kiss that ended with them bumping their noses together and giggling at the embarrassment.

"That was a mess of a first kiss," Lance commented cupping Keith's face and staring astonishingly at him. "So, you love me?"

"Apparently I do," Keith replied with a chuckle, his hands resting on Lance's waist and reflexively drawing him back to another kiss "Let's practice that kissing."

"Let's," Lance said before taking Keith's lips in his again, this time slower and gentler.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Instagram where I post all these prompts first 😊


	13. Day 13: Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this as continuation to the previous two prompts instead of random drabbles as before.

The training deck resonated with the sound of metal crashing with metal, with grunts of effort and groans of struggle. The fight had been going on for a while now, the gladiator ruthless as it kept attacking Keith, never once hesitating and never once yielding. It had pushed him almost close to his limit, his muscles burning from the exertion and his breathing laborious in his chest.

But still Keith kept fighting and training, sparring with the android until his mind was finally and blissfully empty of everything but his next move.

"End training sequence," a voice said.

The gladiator halted mid-strike, abruptly drooping lifelessly forward where it just hung waiting its next orders.

"Hey!" Keith snapped whipping to the source of the voice indignantly, his breathing coming out in drained pants and perspiration running the expanse of his backs. "Why did you do that? I was training."

Lance entered the training deck, hands casually inside his pockets. "You've been training for hours. You need to rest."

"I can't rest while there's a war going on Lance," Keith retorted straightening his backs, wiping the sweat from his brows and his sword dematerialising with a quick swish of light returning to its bayard form.

"Sure you can," Lance shrugged a shoulder. "The war has been raging for ten thousand years; one or two hours of rest won't make a difference."

"We need to be prepared for anything," Keith counteracted though his voice betrayed him, cracking faintly in the end.

Lance had stopped right in front of him, penetrating blue eyes locked firmly with his indigo ones. They were filled with unrelenting intention and Keith could feel it palpitating in the air around them.

Lance had sought him for a purpose, a purpose Keith knew all too well but still tried to ignore.

But no to no avail for Lance's unwary closeness was taking his already ragged breath out of his lungs and firing up that incessant heat through him.

Keith swallowed around the lump in his closed throat and tried to speak. "We need to be ready for any eventual attacks or..."

"Jeez, you're beginning to sound like Shiro," Lance observed with an exasperated roll of his eyes. "Just try to relax for a while. Nothing's gonna happen."

"You don't know that," Keith said quietly, almost inaudible staring straight at Lance's chest where he knew the scar of his impulsiveness marked his perfect skin.

It still haunted him how close he had been to lose Lance. And all because of Keith's slow response to a Galra attack.

Lance must have felt the shift in his mood, must have felt how his remorse still lingered heavily inside him for he raised a hand and carefully removed a strand of dark hair from Keith's eyes, fingertips trailing down his face until he slowly lifted his chip, forcing Keith to look at him.

"Keith, stop torturing yourself," Lance pleaded, his knuckles now stroking Keith's jaw gently, a touch that normally eased his remorse slightly though never fully expunging it. "We've talked about this already. It's not your fault; it never was and never will be. So stop feeling guilty."

"I know but-"

"But-but nothing," Lance cut him steadily, voice steady and final. He cupped Keith's cheek, his touch scorching his skin and sending his heart into total disarray. He was still not used to the openness between them, to the gentle touches they managed to steal when no-one was watching. "Keith, you'd do the same thing for me so please, for the love of King Alfor, let me have my heroic moment where I saved your life and lived to tell the tale and just kiss me already. I came here for a reason; I'm in need of some love."

Lance leaned in, closing his eyes in anticipation as his lips puckered, ready to smooch Keith. Keith felt the chuckle begin to rumble inside his chest and tried to control it though it did tug the corners of his lips up.

"No, no kissing," he said immediately backing away from the kiss.

He placed a finger on Lance's lips, pushing him away slightly, at least far enough so he wouldn't be tempted by his electrifying magnetism that was often hard to resist for Keith was a mere human.

When Lance met resistance, he snapped his eyes opened and widened them in shock, lips now pouting at being rejected. He raised a demanding eyebrow at him.

"Not until I'm done with my training you so rudely stopped because you need some love."

"Fine!" Lance surrendered exhaling resignedly through his nostrils against Keith's finger. It tickled lightly.

"Good!" Keith removed the finger. But not before Lance tried to bite it which resulted in Keith scolding him down. Lance only gave him an unapologetic smirk that almost threw Keith off balance. He cleared his throat, "Get your bayard ready and let's get rolling."

"Wait, what? You want to me train with you? Are you kidding?" Lance asked shocked and staring incredulously at Keith. Keith only blinked at him. "I came here to get my chill on, check you out while training, maybe have a make-out session or two while the rest of the gang are busy; not to get my ass kicked."

"If you keep training, you won't get your ass kicked," Keith replied rolling his shoulders and feeling the adrenaline of combat beginning to rush. Or maybe it was the thrill of sparring with Lance, the two of them alone on the training deck that sent delicious shivers down his spine. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Can't I just watch you training? I like watching you kick the gladiator's butt."

"Nope," Keith shook his head. "You interrupted my training sequence, you pay the consequences."

"And what about my make-out session? Will I, at least, get that if I train with you?" Lance asked taking off his trademark green jacket and throwing it carelessly next to Keith's red one on the ground.

"Only if you win," Keith answered with a mischievous smile accompanied by a wink before he positioned himself in his battle stance a few steps away from Lance, feet apart and bayard at the read. It converted with a flash of sparkling light and that same swishing sound into his sword. Keith felt its weight familiar and comfortable and perfectly balanced on his grip.

"And what if _you_ win?" Lance inquired eyeing Keith suspiciously though there was a sliver of something that sent Keith's gut into a rollercoaster as he studied him.

"Win and you'll see later," Keith teased and was rewarded by a disconcerted Lance whose cheeks, ears and neck turned bright red at his words.

He saw him swallow the words that lingered provocatively in the air. Lance's grip on his bayard shook slightly, a quiet curse escaping his lips before he shook his head, muttering something to himself. Keith felt his pride swell at being able to fluster Lance the same way he normally did to him, the anticipation clear in those pristine blue eyes that focused steadily on him.

He felt suddenly and excitingly reinvigorated.

"Shall we begin?"


	14. Day 14: Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, another very late Monthly Klance prompt... seriously, I'm so behind it's embarrassing. But I will not give up and will kick these prompts ass!
> 
> Happy reading 😘

It wasn’t the first time Lance and Keith were apart. And neither would it be the last for being a paladin of Voltron meant being in a constant rollercoaster of assignments and operations that required them to separate, each with their individual duty and task.

Keith had been gone for more than four days, occasionally checking in with news about the Galra with Hunk heavily peering from behind him, happily chatting about everything they had seen and done so far. They had been sent to provide some medical supplies to a small planet just outside the Benthian system and try to convince its people to join the Coalition.

But while Keith seemed to be having a rather enjoyable time, Lance felt absolutely lonely.

He didn’t know it was possible to miss someone that much, to wake up everyday and feel empty, devoid of any emotion but that vacant hole in his heart.

Sure, he missed his family, his home, the beach and rain but it wasn’t the same. Missing Keith was like missing the hot rays of sun that warmed his skin.

He tried to occupy himself with random things like volunteering to help Coran with the Castle’s repairs – which made the Altean raise an inquisitive eyebrow at him while curling his moustache for Lance never volunteered to help with anything if he could. But still it didn’t fill that void inside him.

He needed Keith.

Lance sprawled in his bed with a tired sigh and stared at the ceiling. It was funny how things had changed in such short time. One moment he considered Keith his rival, trying to best him at everything, the next Lance practically jumped in front of him to save his life. Some would call it recklessness, – or Keith would call it recklessness – others fearlessness or even selflessness.

But to Lance it hadn’t been any of those things; the moment he saw the Galra aiming at Keith, he acted out of impulse, not even considering that he, himself, could die in the process.

All that had mattered was Keith.

His thoughts lingered on their last kiss, one stolen moments before Keith and Hunk’s departure to Benthian and how it had been filled with unspoken assurances of affection. He had clung to Keith, almost not letting him go.

They had finally crossed the distance that separated them only to be parted once again.

His sleep was almost claiming him, the mist of drowsiness beginning to thicken around him.

There was a knock at his door and it startled him awake from his slumber, the tips of a sweet dream slipping through his fingers and dissipating alongside the haziness in his mind. He groggily stood from the bed, a yawn escaping his lips and opened the door.

Never mind the dream; the real thing was so much better than it.

“You’re back,” Lance said, his tiredness forgotten the moment a pair of indigo eyes smiled up at him.

Lance grabbed hold of Keith’s jacket and pulled him into his room, immediately pushing him against the door the moment it closed with a quiet thump. Keith could barely even pronounce a surprised exclamation before Lance was kissing him, finally filling that emptiness inside him.

“Where did that come from?” Keith asked breathless, his forehead resting against Lance and blushing violently. Lance noticed how the small bluish lights of his room accentuated Keith’s eyes remarkably.

“I just missed you,” Lance replied closing his eyes as he breathed Keith’s scent, letting it seep through his body and nurturing that familiar sensation within his gut that felt so good to him.

“I’ve just been gone for a few days,” Keith commented with a light chuckle, a hand on the small of his back and the other on his head, pulling Lance into his chest and just embracing him.

“Don’t care,” Lance said snuggling even closer to Keith, hearing his heart pounding loudly within his chest and knowing pretty well his was just as frantic. Maybe Keith could hear it in the dimness of the room.

“I missed you too,” Keith whispered kissing his head gently before tightening his arms around Lance.

Lance sighed contentedly within the circle of Keith’s hold. It warmed him as if the sun finally peeped behind a cloud and poured its heat straight into Lance’s heart. It boiled his blood, coursed through his veins in currents of electricity that shook him until it finally melt the ice Keith’s absence had put there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how close I was to write a Klance/Hercules AU because I kept thinking about "Go the Distance". It hit me that bad!!


	15. Day 15: Storm

Thunder raged the skies mercilessly with loud and angry roars that shook the earth. Pouring rain fell down in a continuous and relentless cold deluge that muffled all sounds. But within the cave they hid away from the storm, there was a quiet peace that was merely disturbed by the occasional crack of the fire or by their voices that penetrated the silence.

“How much longer do you think the storm will last?” Lance asked poking the fire with a stick, the embers bursting back to life.

“Don’t know, a few hours perhaps,” Keith rummaged through the backpack he had prepared exactly for a situation like this.

Allura had warned them about the planet’s unstable weather condition during their briefing and though Lance had dismissed it with his usual flirty wink, Keith had actually heeded her words.

 _Pragmatic,_ Lance had thought when Keith showed up with a backpack with enough supplies, clothes and sleeping bags should they be stranded on the planet during a storm.

Which was exactly what had happened and what had forced them into hiding in a cave until the rain would finally subside. Not that Lance was complaining; this meant more alone time with Keith. He wondered if Keith had thought exactly of the same thing hence the backpack.

The idea opened butterfly wings in his stomach.

Keith took a small device from a small pocket of the backpack and tried the buttons. Static was the only sound it produced, quite similar to the rain outside. He sighed tiredly dropping his shoulders. “We’re still without communications.”

“Stop worrying; pretend this is a vacation,” Lance said stretching his legs and leaning against the cave wall. “Just you and me chilling and relaxing without the others. Sweet bliss.”

“We do have a mission here,” Keith commented while returning to his place next to Lance.

"Yeah, yeah, I know,” Lance replied dismissing Keith’s words with a wave of his hand. “It's not like we can do our job while it's raining anyway.”

Lance looked at the cave’s entrance dreamily. It was still daytime but the portentous gloominess of the storm plunged the planet into darkness, turning day into night.

He couldn't pretend that he hadn't missed the rain, the droplets of cold water falling from the grey skies like howling tears from the clouds. When the first drop fell, he had been so shocked and mesmerised by it, so absorbed in its splendour he forgot about the reason why they were there.

And it was only when Keith dragged him out of the cold rain, completely drenched and shivering, did Lance realise they were in the middle of a violent tropical storm that soon blew around them in a furious gust like nature's wrath.

“I missed the rain,” Lance whispered in a weary sigh.

“I could tell,” Keith said warming his hands by the small fire, a smile on his voice. “You looked like a kid on a candy store, big goofy smile on your face when the first drop fell. Plus, you mention it all the time.”

"But it didn’t feel the same though,” Lance looked down at his hands fidgeting with the sleeping bag Keith had the fortunate idea to pack for them. His voice dropped, a twinge of pain in his chest clutching his heart. “It’s rain but it’s not Earth’s rain. I guess I didn't just miss the rain; I miss home.”

Silence fell between them though the wind outside yowled dangerously accompanied by the loud boom of thunder. Lance felt it shuddering within him, a heavy burden clasping at his chest as memories of home flashed in his head.

 _Home;_ such a peculiar concept now that he was so far away from it.

“We’ll return someday,” Keith said quietly.

“Do you miss it? Home, I mean,” Lance asked turning to him. Keith looked away, focusing his indigo eyes on the flames, a despondent mask settling on those three creases between his eyebrows. Lance hated them for they meant Keith was having depressed thoughts he couldn't read.

“I don’t exactly have a home back on Earth,” he replied quietly, his voice strained and slightly raspy. Lance’s heart ached at his tone, at the way his entire essence seemed to shift under the weight of his words. “I mean, sure, I do miss Earth but I don’t have a home to miss. I haven’t had for a while.”

"Keith…” Lance called in a murmur.

Earth was home but what kind of home was it for Keith if there was no-one there to welcome him back?

Lance thought about his family back on Earth and how they were a crucial part of his being, of what he called home. And he knew that Keith didn’t have it; he didn’t have anyone waiting for him and he was sure Keith didn’t long to return to an empty world where all that was left was the ghost of an abandoned childhood.

Keith had been reluctant at first in confiding his story, not wanting to open the wounds of his past and be left bleeding. But Lance had proved he’d be there for him; he held him close when Keith finally shared his burden with him, carried its weight with him on his own volition and cried at the unfairness of it all. And after Keith had cried his tears dry, clinging to Lance as if scared he would also disappear from his life, Lance made a silent promise to himself and to Keith; _you will never be alone anymore._

And Lance was determined to keep his promise no matter what.

Keith heaved a tired sigh and ran a hand through his almost dried hair. It had grown a lot since they found Blue and jumped into a wormhole what felt like so a lifetime ago. Lance loved how soft it was, running his fingers through it whenever he had the chance and whispering at Keith’s ear how much he hated it. It was lie, of course, and he was absolutely sure that Keith secretly knew it.

One lock fell back down and Lance raised his hand to place it behind Keith’s ear. It was something his mother would do to his sisters whenever they were sad. Keith never had a mother to do the same for him.

“I can be your home,” Lance found himself saying and wasn’t surprised to realise he actually and truly meant it.

Keith snapped his head to him, Lance’s hand now cupping his cheek. “What?”

The way Keith’s eyes widened in shock and the way his lips trembled slightly as his question left them, opened the floor of words Lance didn’t stop from coming out.

"I said that I can be your home. If you let me, that is. I know that we all became a big, dysfunctional and strange, very strange family but once we’re back on Earth, you can still have it. Us. Me more specifically. I'm not leaving you, no sir. And you can also have another family – _my_ family. They will absolutely love you just as much as I do. They’ll welcome you to the family, to our home with open arms. You can have two families and two homes. Or maybe just one big family since I'm pretty sure my mother would adopt everyone on Team Voltron. Even the mice and she hates mice.”

"Lance…” Keith closed his eyes in a pained expression though he leaned into his touch, cheek warm and lips brushing his palm.

"I know… I know I’m rambling but… you’ve been alone for far too long Keith,” Lance whispered, the dejected ache of Keith’s past stinging his heart and choking his throat. “You deserve a family. A home worth to be missed. Just… let _me_ be it.”

"Lance,” Keith repeated, a small tear threatening to fall from his closed eyes, dangling on his eyelids. He looked conflicted, his face speaking louder than the words he couldn’t pronounce. Lance could read his expressions; there was hope suddenly replaced by fear that soon turned into panic.

Keith bit his trembling lips and Lance longed to reassure him, to take away all his worries with a kiss that would attest his previous words.

But Lance also knew that Keith needed time and he would wait for him for as long as it was necessary.

“Think about it?” Lance asked instead, leaning in and placing his forehead against Keith’s, the two breathing unevenly at the words that lingered between them.

“I will,” Keith replied softly, the smallest of smiles tugging lightly at the corner of his lips while that tenacious tear finally trailed down. Lance wiped it away with his thumb, quickly kissing Keith’s lips to brush off the remnants of his pain. He was glad to see his cheeks blush faintly.

"Alright,” Lance exclaimed pulling away and stretching his arms. “Did you bring any food by any chance? I’m starving.”

Keith’s laugh echoed around the cave dissipating the melancholy that had haunted his features. Lance savoured how it reverberated around the cave and also within him, like a delightful chill that ran down his spine and lodged quietly and warmly in his chest. It was almost like it was the solemn reason why Lance’s heart pounded.

Just as Keith threw a package of some alien food at him, the mood shifted back to a relax tranquillity spoiled only by the unceasing storm outside. And in the back of his head, Lance knew that the storm was only the prelude to something that would never be the same again.

And he hoped, with all his might, that something was Keith's happiness at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	16. Day 16: Rivalry

Lance watched as the mullet boy kept breaking his own record whenever he flied the simulator. He did it so naturally, almost bored it infuriated him. It was impossible for someone to be _that_ good at almost everything.

But apparently Keith Kogane was _that_ person. Even the damn hair looked good on him – though Lance would never admit it to anyone, not even if his life depended on it.

_Stupid mullet!_

No matter how hard he tried, how much he studied and trained, he could never beat him up. And he hated it for it made him feel inferior, weak and a failure, always walking on his shadow.

And even when Lance tried to be his friend, when he pushed the jealousy aside and swallowed his pride just to be acknowledged by him, Keith brushed him off.

Since then Lance had made it his life goal to beat Keith in everything – well, almost everything; Lance would never grow a mullet that was for sure.

He slowly woke up from his sleep, memories of a past that seemed so far away now dissolving like thin mist. There was a weight on his chest and warm arms around his torso, a head resting on his shoulder.

He suddenly remembered where he was and _who_ he was with.

_Keith Kogane!_

The fire had died down to mere cinders now and the storm had finally given out though the darkness outside their cave was still too dense for them to even consider adventuring through it.

But Lance didn’t mind; just the opportunity to have Keith in his arms, to be themselves without having to fear being discovered was a pure relief.

He casually threaded his fingers through that dark hair he pretended to loath so much when they were younger and heard Keith’s quiet and soothing breathing. He looked down at his sleeping face, lips apart and long eyelids sporadically winking and felt a pang within his chest at the sight.

How on earth did they end up like this? How did _he_ end up falling for his supposed rival?

Truth was; Keith had never truly been his rival. Lance simply fabricated their rivalry to safeguard his true feelings for him.

But now they were in the open and he no longer resented them.

Keith stirred in his arms, eyes fluttering open with a yawn. He blinked several times and licked his dry lips before turning his attention to the pair of blue eyes smiling down at him.

"Did I fall asleep?” he croaked, his throat still dry from sleep.

“Yap, you fell asleep right in my arms,” Lance replied with an impish grin and wink, squeezing his arms to make his point. Keith rolled his eyes but chuckled lightly without moving away, only snuggling closer to Lance. He yawned again and Lance continued running his fingers through his hair. “Did you know that; first, you drool and second, you snore.”

“Well, you drool too. You drooled all over my shirt the other night.” Keith said nonchalantly. “And have you ever heard yourself when you sleep? Not only do you sometimes mumble incoherencies in Spanish but you also snore. You sound like a freaking train.”

“I do not!” Lance countered indignantly.

“One night I’ll prove it to you,” Keith chortled quickly kissing his cheek before settling down comfortably in his arms.

"Humph,” Lance grunted though inside his chest his heart was frantic and soaring and his insides twisted in a delightful churn. He marvelled at how perfect and effortlessly they fitted together.

“Hey Lance?” Keith called in a drowsily voice, a small smile clear in his tone. “Love you.”

It came out of nowhere and Lance’s heart spiked exponentially at the words, words he never once in his life thought he would hear from his faked rival. And especially not every day when Lance thought it was all a sweet dream.

He never believed being worth of those words; Keith Kogane’s words.

But then again, Keith had never been his rival for Lance’s feeling for him had rooted inside his chest a long time ago… so long ago.

"Love you too mullet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	17. Day 17: Cosy

Keith was tired. He would never tell anyone just how exhausted he felt as the team debriefed about their latest missions. He could hear himself talking though he had no recollection of actually doing it; his mouth was moving as he reported to the rest of the paladins but his mind was fuzzy. He was on autopilot, adrift in a limbo where he was aware of his surroundings for they were real enough but at the same time felt like he was out of his body. He forced himself awake by digging his nails into his palms and pushed the tiredness aside.

There was so much to do, so much to plan he couldn’t relinquish to his fatigue. 

As a paladin he had to remain focused and vigilant. His rest could wait after they defeated the Galra and peace had been established. Now he had to persist.

He almost sighed in utter relief when Allura finally dismissed them with a wave of her hand. He had stifled his own yawns, had blinked the weariness away multiple times and had forced his mind to concentrate during the debriefing. He shuffled out of the bridge, his mind still hazy but running at a thousand miles per hour. 

He needed to recalibrate his Lion’s target aim, had to help Allura with the Coalition, had to train until his skill was impeccable, and had to-

A hand grabbed him by his elbow jerking him awake from his own thoughts. He had been so absorbed in his own ruminations he didn’t hear the footsteps following close behind him. 

The hand turned him around, an argument ready on his open mouth. But Lance’s worried expression abated his fight. There was a crease set between his eyebrows that unsettled his blue eyes.

“Come with me,” he said quietly tugging at Keith’s elbow.

"What?” Keith tried to break free from Lance’s hold but his drained body was too tired to put up much of a fight. And even if he did manage to pry his arm free, Lance would be too stubborn to let him go. So he just simply allowed him to guide him with a resigned sigh. “Where are you taking me?”

Lance didn’t reply though he looked over his shoulder and gave him a quick smile. 

He steered Keith through the Castle’s endless corridors, wandering through parts of the ship Keith had never seen before and didn’t even know existed. 

Did Lance spend his free time exploring the Castle? And where was he taking him? 

“Lance, where are-“

"Just trust me, okay?” Lance cut him with a lopsided grin finally letting go of his elbow only to intertwine their fingers. His hand was hot in Keith’s cold one and his warmth spread like a raging fire through his body.

"Okay,” Keith replied fighting the urge to heave another sigh.

Finally they halted in the middle of a dim corridor near a door. Keith noticed how the Castle looked exactly the same no matter where he was, a labyrinth made of metal and Altean technology and magic that floated in space. Closer to a home than whatever house he had been on Earth. 

Lance looked around them, making sure they were completely alone and pressed his hand to the scanner. It beeped quietly before the door opened with that familiar whoosh. 

It took a moment for Keith to adjust to the interior, his mind too fuzzy to process what he was seeing.

"This can be our hideout,” Lance said in a low voice next to him, almost as if he was quite embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “I’ve been working on this for days.”

 Lance pulled him in, Keith’s legs moving without him ordering them. He was too stunned by Lance’s efforts to even form a coherent stream of thought. 

They were in a room much similar to the lounge area though in a much smaller scale. Right in the middle of it was a stack of pillows, blankets, cushions neatly arranged to make a pillow fort. Lance had even hung around their makeshift tent – bed sheets, Keith realised for they were the same as he had in his bed – fairy lights that illuminated the dimness of the room. 

It looked… _cosy._

Keith’s chest swelled at the sight, his exhaustion clearly contributing to his emotional state right now for he felt his eyes water. 

Lance had done that for them; for _him._  

"You’re tired,” it wasn’t a question, more of a statement and Keith nodded his head. 

There was no point pretending or lying to Lance; he was sure he could read the tiredness in his face anyway. Lance’s hand was immediately on his cheek, brushing his skin gently and melting Keith’s resolve in keeping pretending to be tough. Sometimes he had to let his mask slip and there was no-one else he trusted more than Lance. He yawned, eyelids heavy. 

“Let’s get you some rest.” Lance simply said.

Keith allowed Lance to escort him to the fort without another word. He helped him out of his jacket and shoes, kicking them aside before settling him down on one of the cushions. Keith was a mess inside at Lance’s ministrations; he wasn’t used to have someone to care for him this way, to look him in the eye and be able to distinguish his mood, to immediately know what he needed without a spoken word. Lance was in perfect synch with him without even trying. 

"Come here,” Lance said opening his arms to Keith. He didn’t even think twice before slumping down on his chest, snuggling as closer as he could. 

He felt safe, protected in the circle of Lance’s warmth and – his heart gave a lurch – loved. He had never felt loved, not like this at least. It felt… _magical._

Lance’s fingers drew invisible circles on his backs as he hummed quietly, the sound reverberating through his chest as Keith quietly listened to it. The beating of his own heart accompanied the melody like a gentle percussion, both pounding in unison as one.

It was lolling him to sleep, his mind drifting away and passing through the curtain that separated lucidity from reverie. He was relaxing within Lance’s arms, his voice whispering his name in devotion and affection. It chased away the nightmares that usually haunted Keith’s nights and turned them into peaceful dreams at long last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	18. Day 18: Dance

If there was one thing Keith wasn’t exactly comfortable with was crowds. He’d prefer the isolation of his bedroom or the solitude of the training deck to this. Hundreds of faces he didn’t know, a claustrophobic flock of people trying to catch their attention and shaking their hands, words of gratitude and encouragement accompanied by gasps of awe at being in the presence of the Paladins of Voltron.

He wasn’t one to relish in the glory of their deeds, wasn’t even seeking it. He never cared about praise; he did what he did because he loved it – the rush of flying his Lion, the feeling of triumph at the end of a successful mission, the knowledge of all those lives they had saved was enough to fill his heart with pride. 

So Keith kept to the shadows, hoping he was inconspicuous enough to be disregarded. He had his share of compliments, embarrassment clawing inside him like an itch he couldn’t get rid of. 

He observed his friends, how they seemed to enjoy the feast thrown in their honour by the people of Ilnaria. It lifted the burden off their shoulders, boosted their confidence as they received the praises he hastily ran away from. It was enough to endure the party, seeing them so carefree and exactly what they should be: happy. Their gleaming eyes helped ease his awkwardness even if only a smidge.

"Why aren’t you enjoying the party?” Allura said coming up to him, a soft smile illuminating her face and eyes glistening. He was used to see her so focused he sometimes forgot how she could lit the darkness. 

No wonder Lance had flirted with her in the beginning; to Keith’s standards, which were quite limited when it came to women, she was quite beautiful. 

“I’m not much of a party person,” he replied crossing his arms over his chest. 

The only reason he didn’t refuse to come had been Lance’s imploring pout that he could manipulate so well. And now he was beginning to regret coming though seeing Lance’s gleaming eyes at being acknowledged as a hero was enough to eclipse Keith’s temporary reclusive manner. 

"Keith, can I ask you something?” Allura inquired looking slightly hesitant, her eyebrows knitted together though it didn’t dim the light she emanated. 

“Of course,”

“Well, I have been noticing something quite… _odd,”_ she began fidgeting with her dress sleeves, a soft blush colouring her dark cheeks and for the first time Keith thought she looked, embarrassed? He had never seen Allura anything else than regal and haughty so this new version of her, one she was openly sharing with him was, as she put it, _odd._ She continued after glancing hastily at him. “I don’t mean to pry into your private life but I was wondering what is going on between you and Lance.”

Keith’s heart gave a dangerous leap before settling back into a frantic beat. He forced himself not to blush, not to let his face betray his usual scowl as he stole a quick glance at where Lance was happily chatting with Hunk. 

"What do you mean?” he asked forcing his expression to remain neutral.

“When you first arrived at the Castle,” Allura replied timidly not daring to look at him which he was grateful, “you two were constantly bickering. I honestly thought you two didn’t quite like each other because of your rivalry and merely tolerated the other’s presence due to the circumstances. But ever since that Galra mission when Lance was wounded, I noticed a change in your relationship.”

Keith swallowed around the dryness in his throat and reluctantly took his eyes from Lance, wishing with all his might to be elsewhere but there. “I guess watching one of your teammates almost die changes your perspective on mundane things such as a one-sided rivalry.”

"Does that mean that you two are now… _friends?”_ she asked and Keith thought he detected the hint of something else in her tone. He couldn’t identify it but the way she had said friends struck him as strange, almost as if she was trying to pry something else from him. Not to mention the way she stared at him expectant.

“Yes,” he answered though a part of him wanted to spill his secrets to her, to confine in her that they were more than such friends. He wondered why he was so reluctant in opening up to the rest of the team and finally share his romance with Lance. 

Keith stole another quick glance at him, who grinned at him flustered and definitely not entirely sober, he never wanted anything else in his life but to cross the ballroom and kiss Lance in front of all his teammates, of all the members of the Coalition who were there, to the Ilnarians who hosted the feast. But they had decided to keep it a secret, at least until the war was over.

"I’m happy you finally figured things out between you two,” Allura said in an honest smile. She took a deep breath and watched the party, the hard lines of the burden she bore smoothing faintly. Then her eyes widened enthusiastically and looked quickly at him, a strange smile playing on her lips. “I have to… hum… thank the Ilnarians once again for this wonderful party. Oh, hello Lance.”

Allura left them hastily, mumbling something about thanking the Ilnarians once again and Keith watched her leave in confusion but also dreading. Something told him Allura had read Keith’s unspoken words much more than his spoken ones. 

“Hello gorgeous. Wanna dance?” Lance asked him swaying slightly in place, his cheeks flushed red and eyes slightly unfocused. His grin was so broad it barely fit his face. 

"You’re drunk,” Keith commented with a sigh.

"Nope, I just wanna dance with the most beautiful guy in the room,” Lance stated taking a step closer to Keith which made him shrink in place, butterflies wild in his stomach and heart hammering in his ears. Keith wildly looked around in panic before placing a hand on Lance’s chest to stop him from moving further. 

“Lance, we’re in public,” he said in a raspy whisper, mouth dry.

“So?” Lance was grinning, a stupid grin that despite it all made Keith shake his head in complete amused disbelief. “Can’t I dance with my boyfriend?”

"Is that what I am now?”

“Aren’t you?” Lance looked at him, face crumpled in confusion. “Then who’s my boyfriend? I’m sure I have a boyfriend somewhere. Have you seen him? Do you know where he is? Can you be my boyfriend?”

Keith laughed; he couldn’t help it. Drunken Lance was pathetically hilarious. “Oh man, you're totally wasted. Let’s take you back to the Castle.”

“To my boyfriend?” Lance asked as Keith supported his weight, an arm curled around his waist. He could barely walk and Keith wondered how he had managed to approach him without stumbling on his own feet. 

He hadn’t considered exactly what they were; rivals, teammates, paladins, friends, crush… when they were together they were just them; Keith and Lance. Whatever their secret romance was Keith surely never considered calling Lance his boyfriend. But in Lance’s mouth the word fluttered his heart and warmed his insides and he was now considering it, rolling the word in his tongue and feeling it sending electric currents of longing through him. 

“Yes Lance, to your _boyfriend,”_ Keith replied, that warmth spreading through his body and settling in his gut contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Wattpad and ao3 (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	19. Day 19: Ocean

Lance knew he was dreaming. But it was a nice dream and one he didn’t want to wake up from. 

He was back on Earth, back home in Varadero Beach and the white sand under his feet was scalding hot from the blazing sun. He stood watching his niece and nephew hastily run away from the upcoming wave, their yelps and laughs carried by the summer breeze, salty and cool on his hot skin. His family was there too, waving at him from the shade of their beach umbrella and noses white with sun cream. 

And then there was a presence next to him, an arm around his waist and lips kissing his shoulder. His entire body spasmed at the touch, goose-bumps gracing his skin as a shiver of yearning ran down his spine.

_Keith!_

“I didn’t know you had freckles on your shoulders,” Keith commented, a finger tracing the tiny pinpoints of freckles and making Lance blush fiercely. It did strange things to his insides, twisted them deliciously and he wanted more. So much more!

He looked at Keith and his heart stopped for a moment at the sight; Keith’s cheeks were rosy, his eyes lighter and his hair was pulled back in a bun. There was a peculiar strength in his stare, a silent rumour of something deeper than mere attraction and Lance pulled him closer, burying his face in the crook of Keith’s neck and breathing him in. Keith only gasped in surprise before wrapping his arms around him tightly and pulling him further in.

The dream shifted; they were still at the beach but alone, the sun setting on the horizon and painting the ocean with darker shades of blue and streaks of pinks and oranges. 

Lance was bolder in his dreams, taking the lead as he kissed Keith’s jaw before brushing his lips against his. And even in his dreams Keith’s kiss still took his breath away, still made his heart flutter and weakened his legs. And the more they deepened the kiss the further their hands roamed over their bodies freely. 

Lance broke the kiss to plant several smaller kisses along Keith’s clavicle, shoulders and relishing in the way Keith’s breath hitched and his fingers pulled his hair with a pleased sigh. It shattered Lance’s composure and he was back at kissing him, urgent and fervently like he had never kissed Keith before. And he returned it with just as much fervour and Lance was sure he would combust on the spot at Keith’s feather light touches on his skin. He trailed his chest muscles, nails scratching lightly and going lower and lower and Lance writhed at the anticipation.

Yup, definitely the best dream Lance ever had.

But just as Keith reached his stomach, fingers twisting and teasing, a sly smile on those lustful lips, Lance was jerked awake by a distant cry. 

With his heart thumping loudly in his ears, he opened his eyes to the dark bedroom. For a moment he was disappointed, furious at whatever woke him up from such pleasant dream until he heard it again. A silent cry in the dimness right next to him and realisation dawned on him.

“Keith?” he called turning on the bed and searching for Keith’s warmth. He was curled on himself, backs to Lance and clearly having a nightmare. He heard a soft whimper, such a painful sound to hear after his dream, Lance encircled his arms around Keith, pulling him against his chest and squeezing. “Sshh, it’s okay. I’m here, you’re safe.”

It wasn’t the first time Lance woke up in the middle of the night to Keith crying at whatever nightmare tormented his sleep. And each night that happened all Lance had to do was embrace him and whisper at his ear until Keith relaxed and Lance wiped his tears away, his heart heavy at the helplessness of not being able to take the nightmares away from him. 

Keith sobbed and shivered, cold sweat breaking on his skin though to the touch he was quite hot, almost feverish. Lance brushed his hair from his temples and clung tighter to him, quietly humming that same old song his mother used to sing to Lance when he was a child. Keith liked the song, occasionally surprising Lance by humming it back at him. 

“It’s okay babe, you’re not alone. I’m here,” Lance whispered rocking Keith’s body back and forth. But Keith was still fighting against his nightmare, Lance knew it for he grasped his hand tightly and spasmed. Lance’s heart hurt with each shiver that assaulted Keith’s body. “I dreamed of the ocean back home. My family was all there and so were you. I have to take you to Varadero Beach once we return to Earth. You’re going to love it; the water is at the perfect temperature so it’s not too hot neither is it freezing; the sand is so soft it’s actually a nice exfoliator. And the waves are perfect to surf.”

As Lance told him about the ocean and the beach, about his dream, Keith’s cries slowly subsided, his shuddering relaxed and his body temperature finally returned to his normal warmth. Lance placed his hand at Keith’s chest and counted his heartbeat, noticing how steady they became the more he spoke about his dream. 

He didn’t tell him about the spicier details of it preferring to emphasise on the beauty of the beach until Keith heaved a sigh, his entire body finally relaxing in his arms. 

But Lance didn’t let go, didn’t stop kissing Keith’s temples until his own words slurred, sleep beginning to claim him.

“One day we’ll watch the sunset over the ocean, just you and me,” he mumbled with a tired yawn, eyelids heavy and fluttering shut. 

“I’d like that,” came a quiet reply, raspy and drowsy. Keith had woken up from his nightmare and had silently listened to Lance’s tale. “Thank you.” 

Lance only smiled at the way Keith’s voice sounded so hopeful and zealous before he finally fell asleep, hoping he’d return to continue his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Wattpad and ao3 (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	20. Day 20: Team

The silence was oppressive. It weighed down on Keith and crushed his chest, making it hard to breathe properly. He wanted to say something, maybe try to explain his motives for his recklessness but words were difficult to form. His mind reeled in disarray, flashbacks of their latest mission still fresh and cutting deep. All he could see was the look of utter disappointment in everyone's face when he came back after disobeying Shiro’s orders.

And Lance's painful pale one, eyes puffy with tears and anguish. Keith had never seen Lance so hurt before.

He tried to reason with himself, claiming that he had no other choice; he had to go back and manually shut down the barrier entrapping them inside the facility. It bought them some time and Keith did manage to escape right in the tick of time before the timer on the bombs they implanted went off.

But at what cost?

Lance cleaned his shoulder wound, the smell of whatever Altean medicine he was using tickling his nose. It stung greatly and Keith wheezed, gritting his teeth at the sudden pain that blasted through his injury.

"Sorry,” Lance said quickly. The first word he had said since they had arrived at the Castle of Lions. It didn’t lessen Keith’s feelings, only dampened them further as his tone had been reserved and distant, not entirely devoid of emotion but not warm.

"Lance?” Keith called in a murmur so low it was barely audible. He wasn’t even sure if Lance had heard him so he cleared his throat and tried again, louder this time. “Lance?”

“Yes?” Lance replied still hidden behind Keith, his fingers carefully stitching the wound close since Keith had refused to go to a healing pod for a simple injury."

“I’m sorry,” Keith said in an exhale that rocked his whole body. He closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay. His heart was hammering painfully inside his chest, the ache unbearable. His mind kept replaying the moment when he managed to return to the team, their faces set in that terrible disappointment that had clawed inside him so agonisingly.

“We’re supposed to be a team Keith,” Lance confronted, hurt coating his severe tone and Keith felt as if he had been punched, his whole body shuddering at the blow.

“I know,”

“Do you? Sometimes I think you forget that we’re all in this together. There are no individual heroes sacrificing themselves for others.”

“You’re one to talk?” Keith spun around to face Lance, a small bubbling anger rising though it wasn’t enough to eclipse the misery inside him. Not even Lance’s wide eyes and shocked expression stopped his words from spilling out. “You say there are no individual heroes yet you deliberately threw yourself in front of me to save me. What does that make you?”

“It’s different,” Lance countered defensively.

“How? How is it any different?”

“Because…” Lance bit his lip and looked away, his eyes obscuring with some inner conflict.

“How Lance?” Keith pressed on. “Tell me, how is it different?”

“Because I’m expendable and you’re not, alright?” Lance answered, fists clenched at his sides and eyes hard on him. Keith's anger dissipated, another hit to his soul that knocked the air out of his lungs. Lance's words didn't make any sense.

"What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You heard it. Don’t ask me to say it again,” Lance closed his eyes, an exhale shuddering his whole body. Whatever pain Keith felt before was nothing compared to Lance’s words that slowly sunk in, realisation cutting sharper than a knife.

“Lance-“

“Don’t.” Lance cut him, shaking his head, eyes still closed.

Keith climbed down the medical bed, his body stiff and his shoulder burning but he ignored it.

He raised a hand and tentatively touched Lance’s wrist. When he didn’t pull away, didn’t flinch at his touch, Keith tried to intertwine his fingers with Lance’s, relaxing when he allowed it, his lips quivering.

"You’re wrong,” Keith said staring at the rapid rise and fall of Lance’s chest, his breathing coming out in silent pants. “You’re not expendable; none of you are.”

“I could say the same thing to you,” Lance whispered, hard lines smoothing as he squeezed his fingers faintly. He opened his eyes, blue so deep Keith wanted to drown in it. “You keep putting yourself in danger thinking you have to do everything on your own and have to sacrifice yourself for us. But you don’t have to; we’re a team, all of us are in this together and we protect each other. We decide together the best course of action. We don't recklessly leave in the middle of a fight like that.”

Keith felt his throat constrict, felt the despondency of his misery engulf him as Lance’s stare bore into him, intense and filled with so much pain he could barely sustain it.

He never knew what it felt like to belong, to be part of a team that was more like a family to him. And this new feeling, this realisation was so potent, so overwhelming he didn’t know how to accept it or how to express it.

"Just promise me you won’t act on impulse again,” Lance said, his voice returning to his usual warmth. “Whatever you want to do, we’ll do it as team. Together.”

Keith felt Lance studying him, blue eyes so hopeful they were like beacons in a storm. Somehow Keith knew that Lance was the calm to his tempest, the water to his fire and the light to his darkness. The love he felt for him was larger than whatever selflessness he possessed. If Lance asked him to burn with the sun alongside him, he would.

Because together they made a good team and together they were stronger.

“Together!” Keith promised and his words had never been truer before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Wattpad and ao3 (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	21. Day 21: Flirt

Lance was a flirt. He had always been; he couldn’t help it. He flirted with everyone he found attractive, chanting his cheesy pickup lines and giving them his wicked grin followed by a wink. He had openly flirted with Allura since she practically fell into his arms, with Nyma which resulted in him getting tied to a tree, and even with a mermaid when he and Hunk got stranded on a water planet. And though it was such a typical trait of his, Keith couldn’t help but feeling slightly jealous whenever Lance flirted.

It shocked him how disturbed he was by such a classic Lance move. Sure, Lance would occasionally flirt with him in front of the rest of the team which wasn’t entirely out of the ordinary. They normally considered it as a way for Lance to get under his skin – though in reality it was a private promise of upcoming seduction that would result in them hiding away in their secret pillow fort for the rest of the day.

Or night.

Still, Keith was annoyed.

Lance blatantly flirted with an alien with grey skin, ember eyes and long red-hair. He had one elbow casually resting on the wall and his other hand on his waist, his flirty pose. He was even sharing his lopsided grin that dimpled his cheek and Keith was soon fuming. The alien said something and Lance ran a hand through his brown hair and Keith scoffed, crossing his arms and feeling his anger boiling at the exchange.  

He knew he had no right to be jealous; after all, they have decided to keep their relationship a secret. And to do so they had to pretend being their normal selves; and that meant Lance being a constant flirt around the pretty ladies and Keith the obnoxious loner.

But it still bothered him the fact that Lance was openly flirting with that alien, disregarding Keith’s feelings towards it. If he were to be honest, he was envious of her; he wanted that grin, that impish twinkle in his blue and those cliché pickup lines all for himself.

Overall, Keith didn’t want to share Lance with anyone which, he knew deep down, was selfish of him.

The red-haired alien placed her hand on Lance’s arm, a fierce blush colouring his cheeks and Keith just had it. He spun on his heels and marched out of the room, jealousy clawing inside his chest and thickening his blood. He really shouldn’t be this bitter but it was an impetuous reaction, one he couldn’t control even if he tried.

He stopped at a terrace, the twilight casting long and oblong shadows along the vast valley of this strange planet. The temperature had dropped, the cool breeze blowing cold kisses and numbing the tip of his nose. The humid air helped calm down his racing heart and clean his mind of unwanted thoughts.

"Keith?” Lance called behind him, a rumour lost in the light wind.

Keith didn’t turn, suddenly too aware and embarrassed of his feelings to face Lance. His emotions were a complete mess for him to discern properly.

Lance approached him, leaning against the balcony and also looking out into the valley. Keith felt the silence between them stretch with each agonising tick that passed, thick and tensed but couldn’t bring himself to be the first to break it. He was still reeling from his jealousy.

“Did-did I do something wrong?” Lance asked in a small voice, his tone so worried it made Keith’s heart leap painfully. He glanced at him; he looked so dejected, so different from the flirty Lance Keith felt repentant.

"No,” Keith replied in a submissive exhale.

It wasn’t Lance’s fault he was such a mess, so bad at feelings he couldn’t untangle them. His wariness towards Lance’s flirting was unfounded. He knew he was like this, had seen him flirt before. Then why was he jealous?

“Then why do I feel like I’ve done something to upset you?” Lance questioned, blue eyes cast down and fingers fidgeting. “Was it because I was flirting with that alien?”

“No. Yes. Perhaps,” Keith said feeling utterly miserable now. He hunched his backs, trying to shrink inside his jacket as a wave of mortification swept over him. “I guess I was jealous.”

“You were jealous?” Lance’s tone shifted back to his usual jovial tenor though there was still a wary undertone in it.

“Yes Lance, I was jealous,” Keith confirmed rolling his eyes.

“But why?”

"What?”

“Why were you jealous?” Lance was genuinely puzzled.

“Really?” Keith turned to him in disbelief. “You’re asking me why I was jealous when you were flirting with an alien?”

“You know it doesn’t mean anything, right?” Lance asked gingerly and Keith felt that same mortification creeping in, a soft blush tinting his cheeks at how childish his jealousy was. “You know I flirt all the time and it never bothered you before.”

"Well, before we weren’t together,” Keith retorted swallowing down the possessiveness before it settled further in and averting his eyes.  

“Keith, look at me,”

Keith reluctantly looked back at him. The way Lance was staring at him almost knocked the air out of Keith’s lungs; he had never seen him look so dominating, his blue eyes intense and unrelenting, boring so deep into Keith’s he thought Lance could reach his soul. Then the mask fell and that lopsided grin graced his features amusedly. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

"Oh shut up Lance," Keith couldn't hide the way his cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment at Lance's playfulness.

"No, I mean it," Lance continued finally giving him that lopsided grin that opened butterfly wings on his stomach. "Damn, you're so beautiful you made me forget my pickup line."

"Lance!" Keith warned, his face so hot he was sure he would combust on the spot.

"Let me try again,” Lance rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. He flashed Keith another grin, eyes so tantalising Keith stopped breathing for a second. “Are you cake? Cuz I want a piece of that!”

“Oh Lord help me,” Keith laughed, the weight of his jealousy slowly lifting. “That was so bad!”

“Hey, that's one of my best pickup lines. But seriously now,” Lance pressed on. “I might flirt and tease but at the end of the day there’s only one person I want above everyone else in the entire universe. And that person is _you.”_

"Another one of your cheesy lines?” Keith asked allowing a small amount of relief to wash over him.

"No,” Lance replied and Keith’s heart skipped a beat momentarily. “But hey,  your lips look so lonely... wanna meet mine?

“Lance!” Keith groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	22. Day 22: Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW!!!!

Keith’s touches were like fireworks, an explosion of delirious sensations that shook him to the core. The way a curious hand slipped inside his shirt, fingertips lightly brushing his skin and raising goosebumps of pleasure all over his body. The way he pressed himself harder against him, involuntary spasms shivering down his spine at the need that seemed to smoulder them both. The way he nibbled at his earlobe, immediately trailing kisses down his jaw until he was exploring his mouth. 

Keith’s kisses were like stardust; an illegal drug he was addicted. His lips were soft and gentle but the passion he poured as he deepened the kiss was too fervent and urgent for Lance to escape, trapped as he was by Keith’s ministrations. 

He couldn’t get enough of him; of his kisses, of his taste, of his touches, of his body… of _all_ of him.

They shouldn’t be doing this, not right now at least. 

But their last mission had been so intense, reflections of what could have gone wrong, what they could have lost enhancing the need to cling to each other even tighter. 

They stood out of sight in their secret hideout, the meeting debrief postponed since the rest of the team seemed to be still reeling from it. 

The moment they got there, Keith had practically pushed Lance down onto the cushions of their pillow fort, attacking him mercilessly with kisses that had almost choked him out of breath. 

Hovering right on top of him, Keith was needy and frantic and Lance was compliant and submissive, letting Keith pull at his hair so he could plant hickeys all over his neck.

"Keith, babe,” Lance whispered against Keith’s exigent lips, his own hands venturing inside his shirt and roaming the expanse of his warm and soft skin freely.

“Yes Lance?” Keith replied, tongue licking that tender spot near his earlobe, Lance’s weak spot. He elicited a strange sound as his insides twisted, Keith’s body responding to the groan.

Keith was a sly player when it came to arouse him. He knew it would work.

 _"Fuck_ Keith,” he exhaled and felt Keith’s lips coil in a smile against his skin. He moistened his lips, eyes half-lidded and cleared his throat, trying to speak again. “We… we’re gonna be late.”

“Then we gotta be quick,” Keith replied, hands reaching lower and lower until he was tugging provocatively at Lance’s trousers to emphasise his point. 

Lance almost combust on the spot, the frantic desire Keith's  teasing shoot through him almost unbearable. Lance writhed under him, backs arching as the taunting hazed his mind and nothing else mattered but the way Keith shifted, straddling him and pinning Lance down. 

He straightened up slightly after a few more kisses and touches and brushed a stubborn lock of hair from his eyes and Lance was momentarily speechless at sight; Keith’s eyes were dark with need, boring into his intensely; his lips swollen by their kisses and light bites; and cheeks flustered. To Lance he seemed to shimmer, emanating an aura of divinity that almost knocked the air of his lungs again.

Everything about Keith was breathtaking and Lance felt like the luckiest man in the entire universe.

“Just say it and we’ll stop,” Keith said in a honey coated voice. 

Lance’s heart was beating so wildly it boiled his blood. He always gave Lance an opportunity to back out, to stop whatever physical game they played and Lance could seriously never love anyone more considerate than Keith.

But he could see the power of want blazing in his stare, could sense the heat of his skin wanting to ignite even further than mere light touches and could feel the way he needed him, desperate and, oh so hard.

However, underneath all the desire, he could also detect the concern in his puckered eyebrows, the fear of going too far in the way he had halted his strokes, his fingers caressing the scrapes he had made with his fingernails soothingly, almost apologetically.

But there was nothing to be sorry for.

Lance’s heart leaped in anticipation as he grabbed the hem of Keith’s shirt and slowly ruck it up, Keith’s brief confusion rapidly switching back to that mischievousness of his. Lance threw the shirt to the side, his hands feeling his chiseled muscles and the heat of his skin, watching has his chest rose and fell in ragged breaths.

_So beautiful and mine._

“Let them wait,” Lance purred bringing Keith back down to his mouth, a surprised giggle escaping Keith’s lips as Lance finally showed him just how much he needed it, desired it and wanted it. 

Wanted _Keith._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	23. Day 23: Hands

Lance and Keith stared firmly at each other, elbows bent and touching  the surface of the table and hands clasped tightly.

Any other time they would refuse physical contact in front of Hunk and Pidge but this was different; they had been challenged to an arm-wrestling match by Pidge who had the unfortunate idea to comment that Lance had scrawny arms. He had never been so offended in his life, casting dirty looks her way which she returned impishly, tongue out and daring him to prove her wrong.

"One hundred GAC on Keith,” Pidge said settling herself comfortably on one of the kitchen stools, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I’m not betting against my best-friend,” Hunk said fussing around the kitchen as he tried a new recipe, stealing a quick look over his shoulder at Lance. “One hundred on you bubby.”

"Aw, thanks man,”

“Let’s get this over with,” Keith said rolling his eyes and squeezing Lance’s hand. Lance ignored the way his insides heated and focused on Keith’s indigo eyes, raw challenge flashing in them.

“You’re going down mullet,” Lance taunted, adjusting his grip.

"In three, two,” Pidge counted, almost jumping in place and even Hunk turned around to watch the match. “One!”

Lance poured all of his power into his grip, grunting at the exertion to win the ridiculous challenge and prove Pidge wrong.

He just wasn’t expecting Keith’s strength against him, how his eyebrows crumpled in effort and his cheeks coloured at the effort.

A lock of hair had fallen to his eyes and Keith bit down his lips. Lance was suddenly too distracted by how hot Keith looked, the competition forgotten the moment a vein bulged in his throat.

_Damn!_ he swallowed.

Suddenly Lance yelped as his arm was pinned onto the table and he blinked, rudely awoken from his reverie and returning to the present. Keith was staring at him strangely, the rosy colour still tainting his cheeks and brightening his eyes.

“I guess I win?” he said giving Lance a sheepish smile.

"I was distracted,” Lance argued slightly embarrassed and feeling his own cheeks blush.

“You’re just a sour loser,” Pidge said bumping against his shoulder. “And have scrawny arms.”

"I do not,” Lance reacted offended, crossing his arms as he looked away from Pidge.

“Hunk, pay me,” Pidge said approaching him with her palm up, eyes glistening.

“What? I thought it was a fake bet, you know, a bet between friends,” Hunk said blushing lightly. “I don’t have one hundred GAC to pay you.”

"Well, I think we can arrange another form of payment,” Pidge gave him such a mischievous smirk Lance was almost sure she was the devil in person. “What if you give me your magnum microscope and I’ll call it settled?”

Hunk pouted, his eyes so sad but resigned as he sighed. “Fine, let me go get it.”

Pidge followed Hunk out of the kitchen, babbling about whatever a magnum microscope was while Lance felt the mortification of his defeat slowly wane.

Keith was silent, carefully watching him with his head cocked to the side, a curious and amused light in his eyes.

"I know you can easily beat me up at arm-wrestling,” Keith said quietly. “What happened?”

Lance blushed, the memory of how incredibly hot Keith had looked flustering him once more. “I got distracted,”

"So you said,” Keith pressed on, fingers now reaching Lance’s hand on the table and brushing it. “What distracted you?”

Keith had turned Lance’s hand up, drawing invisible circles on his palm and sending delicious goose-bumps all over Lance. He heaved a shaky breath as he allowed his voice to answer him, _“You.”_

“ _I_ distracted you?”

"Do you know how fucking _hot_ you look when you concentrate?” Lance finally glanced at him in exasperation. “It’s distracting.”

Keith laughed lightly, grabbing his hand and bringing it up to his lips. Lance almost melted at the way he had looked at him, eyes boring intensely into his and lips so gentle it made Lance’s heart skip a beat.

“Damn,” Lance wheezed before the commotion of Hunk’s and Pidge’s voice broke the hypnotic moment, Keith’s smirk diverted on his face and eyes promising the continuation of whatever teasing he was playing with him.

In his hand he could still feel Keith’s kiss, throbbing hot like a brand and all he wanted was that sensation all over him.

_I need to lose more often._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what a magnum microscope is so don't @/ at me!!  
> \---  
> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	24. Day 24: Summer

Lance missed the summer. He missed the way the hot sun kissed his skin, the long strolls at the beach at sunset, and the cool breeze on a starry night.

But in particular, he missed the anticipation for his birthday.

In space you lose sense of time. There are no sunrises and sunsets to mark the new day. Lance relied only on pure instinct and the fact that he had been counting the days since they left Earth. With Coran's help, he managed to get a clock with Earth's timezone and date. And when he woke up that morning, the clock showed it was 7am on the 28th July.

He would normally wake up ecstatic, feel his heart swell at being one year older and already planning his new adventure before his next birthday. But this time what he felt was empty, no spark of excitement to light his spirit. The only sliver of any kind of content was the fact that he had Keith.

Before entering the bridge where the rest of his team waited for him, he stopped for a few seconds to place a believable mask of his normal personality.

“Good morning everyone,” he said pretending to stretch his arms and giving Allura his customary finger-guns salute to which she rolled her eyes. “What's up?”

Keith was standing next to Coran, arms crossed at his chest and his usual pout accentuating his hard lines. He had only glanced quickly at him, giving him such the fraction of a smile before returning his attention to whatever Coran was showing him.

Lance suddenly wished they didn't have to hide their relationship. He wanted to go up to Keith, wrap his arms around his waist and simply hold him. He would have to wait until they were hidden away in their pillow fort before burying himself in Keith's arms.

“Oh man,” Hunk came up to him, a panicky expression paling his face. “We've received news of a Galra attack on one of the rebels camp. Allura has been trying to contact them but nothing so far.”

“Why aren't we going there to help?”

“Because it's in one of the heavily Galra occupied systems and we'd be totally exposed,” Pidge replied from her chair, eyeglasses reflecting the holographic screen light. “And we can't risk being exposed right now after our last fight. We're still down one paladin.”

“So what do we do?” Lance asked looking at the giant screen where images showed a cluster of Galra cruisers orbiting a small planet.

“I'm afraid we have to wait,” Allura answered with a resigned sigh. “I don't like it but there's no other way.”

Lance felt her hopelessness. This was why his birthday was a trivia thing right now; compared to the lives of others in an all-out war, his birthday was a mere nuisance. Still, the dejected feeling still crawled inside him, cold and heavy.

There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say to help while they waited so after a few hours, Lance slipped out of the bridge and drifted back to his room on his own.

After a few minutes, maybe hours Lance lost track, there was a quiet knock on the door. It slid open and Keith entered, concern etched on his face.

“I've been searching for you,” he said standing before him. Lance didn't lift his face, his chin resting on his knees and arms around his legs. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Lance replied fixing his eyes on Keith's black tshirt. But not for long for Keith sat down next to him in silence, his body close but not touching. Lance felt his eyes sting but blinked them. His emotions didn't matter in the middle of a war. He swallowed around them. “Any news on the rebels?”

“They managed to escape,” Lance could hear the relief in Keith's voice and it lessen just a tiny bit of the pressure in his chest. “We're meeting them on a rendezvous point in a few days.”

“That's great,” his voice sounded flat though he truly was relieved.

“Lance, what's going on?” Keith asked and from the corner of his eye, Lance could see his face turned to him. “Was it something I did or said?”

“What? No, you didn't do anything. This is all me,” Lance glanced at Keith, his expression so conflicted and wary it tugged at his heart. He let go of his legs, letting them drop as he sighed. “I just don't wanna talk, not right now.”

Keith's fingers brushed his on the mattress, just a simple touch and yet it sent currents of tingling electricity through him. Lance watched the way Keith's pale skin contrasted with his. A moon kissed skin as his mother normally said. Sun and moon, star crossed lovers forever meant to be apart.

“I'm tired of hiding,” Lance found himself saying out loud, his previous ruminations taking possession of him. Keith's fingers spasmed in shock briefly against his hand. “I want to be able to hold your hand without fear of being discovered.”

“Lance we talked about this,” Keith began, voice no lower than a whisper.

“I know, I just…” Lance exhaled and ran a hand through his hair, exasperation now crawling inside him and he turned to him. “Kiss me.”

Keith was taken aback by his mood swing, that was clear in the way he arched his eyebrow and eyed him cautiously.

“Kiss me!”

Lance leaned in, occupying Keith's personal space and slowly grabbing him by his shirt. Keith's hand were on his wrist but he wasn't pulling away.

“Paladins, to the bridge. It's an emergency,” Allura's voice boomed through the speakers startling them. Lance groaned, pushing his head back as he mentally cursed Allura's timing.

“Come on,” Keith said standing up and offering a hand to Lance. He accepted Keith's hand and followed him out of the room.

When they arrived at the bridge, everything was dark. There was no light from screens, no stars outside to filter in. And there seem to be no-one there.

Lance felt Keith's hand slip from his as he stepped further in.

“Where's everyone?” Lance asked taking a cautious step in, a small twinge of fear beginning to stir inside.

Then the screens and the lights turned on and the rest of the team emerged from the shadows carrying what appeared to be some kind of… wait, was that?

“Happy birthday!” they all screamed carrying an oddly shaped cake - clearly a new Hunk recipe.

Lance looked at Keith who gave him a huge smile, the biggest he had ever dared share in front of the team. Suddenly all of his mixed up emotions came flooding out and Lance knew he looked like a child crying.

“You guys!” he sobbed.

Hunk ran up to him and hugged him, a bear tight hug that almost popped his bones. “You thought I'd forget your birthday? My best-friend's birthday? Not even in space I'd forget it bubby.”

“Aw Hunk,” Lance patted him on the backs, air barely coming out now. “Hunk, I can't breathe.”

“Oh sorry,” Hunk let go of him and Lance took a lungful of breath.

The rest of the team piled up around him. Hunk had taken control of the cake and was slicing it while humming happily. After hugs and pats on the back Lance felt his spirit lift.

Keith approached him then with a strange expression in his face. Lance couldn't read it but he didn't have to. His action spoke for him, shocking Lance and making his heart stop for a second.

Keith had cupped his face and brought his lips to Lance's, kissing him deep in front of the team. If Lance hadn't been so surprised, he'd show off by dipping him low and say some cheesy line. But since his heart was resurrecting, all he could do was blush fiercely and stare at Keith when he pulled away.

“Happy birthday Sharpshooter,” was all Keith managed to say before the silence that had fallen around them was broken by their friends’ shrieks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	25. Day 25: Trust

Getting out of the healing pod was always a strange experience. For a brief moment you feel like floating out of your body until gravity rushes abruptly back, the weight of corporeality crushing down on you.

The moment the glass dematerialised, Keith felt the swift nausea wake him up to the harsh reality, his body free falling forward. But a pair of hands steadied him, warm and familiar. He looked up, trying to see through the indistinct blurriness of his vision but still slightly bleary to distinguish any shape, colour or face.

“Keith, are you alright?” a voice asked worried and Keith shook his head to dislodge the enduring haziness, a pair of blue eyes finally penetrating the fog. Lance’s eyes.

"Slightly dizzy,” he replied clutching to the arms that still secured him to try and balance himself.

Lance led him to the small steps, carefully helping him sitting down. Keith looked around the medbay; they were alone, the lights dimmed and casting moderate shadows all around. The room spun momentarily and Keith placed his head immediately between his legs, breathing through his nose while Lance rubbed his backs soothingly.

His mind begun to clear, his senses gradually returning and he felt his heart sink, his blood freeze and his body shiver involuntarily. He flinched faintly away from Lance’s touch, too disturbed by the memories that suddenly thundered, the realisation of the truth almost unbearable, too surreal for him to even comprehend it. It crawled within him ready to consume his sanity and rationality.

“Keith?” he could hear the wounded tone underneath the concern in Lance’s voice.

“I’m… I’m half-Galra,” Keith puffed out, his voice barely above a whisper, too scared to pronounce it out loud. The truth was overwhelming-

_"So?”_ Lance asked next to him cutting right through his thoughts.

_“So?!_ Lance I’m part of the enemy, part of a murderous race,” Keith snapped his head up to look at him, regretting it instantly for everything spun around. Lance’s hands were immediately on his shoulders, holding him steady and anchoring him as Keith fought the queasiness. He swallowed the nasty taste in his mouth, dampening his dry lips. “No wonder Allura can’t even stand my presence.. To her, I killed her people and destroyed Altea.”

“What? That is crazy Keith; she doesn’t think that,” Lance said placing one hand on the back of Keith’s neck and trying to search his eyes. Keith averted them, perturbed. “You didn’t kill her people; _Zarkon_ did. She’ll come to her senses eventually. Allura knows you're not to blame for what happend. She just needs time to digest this new twist.”

"She’s pretty adamant about her feelings towards the Galra.” Keith commented, heart heavy at the memory of Allura’s face when he and Shiro returned with Kolivan from the blade of Marmora’s base with the news of their alliance as well as Keith’s newfound heritage. She had looked disappointed, barely able to even glance his way. “Remember Ulaz? Even after he sacrificed himself to save us she still judged him for being Galra.”

“She’ll come around,” Lance said reassuringly and Keith couldn’t help but glance at him in bewilderment. There was no wariness clenching his jaw and hardening his lines, no shadows darkening his eyes. He looked… _unperturbed._

“Why aren’t you freaking out about this?”

“About what? You being Galra?” Keith nodded silently, eyes wide and expectant as Lance simply shrugged his shoulders, indifferently. The hand on the back of Keith’s neck tightened slightly, just enough to be a soothing gesture that spread warmth through him. “Why should I freak out? Being half-Galra doesn’t define who you are; it’s your actions and who you are inside that matter, not part of your DNA though that might contribute. So what if you’re a furry in the end? It doesn’t mean you’re no longer the Keith I fell for. You’re still _you_ in the end; my _Keith.”_

“How long have you been practising those lines?” Keith asked feeling only a little bit relieved, a small smile finally tugging at his lips.

“The entire time you were in the pod,” Lance admitted blushing sweetly. “I knew you'd freak out about it so I practised what to say to you. Every word is true though.”

Keith let his head drop to Lance’s shoulder, his arms immediately around him. Lance stroked his hair absently, the words still lingering around them, fresh and lessening Keith’s affliction.

“I don’t care about what you are Keith,” Lance began, his lips against Keith’s hair, his entire body shuddering satisfyingly at his tone; calm and warm and filled with so much affection it overwhelmed him. “You could be half-hippo and I’d still love, believe and trust you no matter what. I only care about _who,_ not what.”

“Maybe you trust and believe me a little too much,” Keith commented quietly, holding onto Lance’s words like a lifeline. They pounded inside his heart, becoming the frantic beat that pumped blood feverishly inside his veins.

“Unless you become a douche, I will always trust you,” Lance said quickly kissing his temple, Keith feeling the way his lips were curled into a smile. “I trust my furry boyfriend.”

“Don’t call me that,” Keith cautioned punching Lance’s chest light and playfully. Then he pulled back and gave him a long look, an eyebrow raised. “Also, why half-hippo?”

“Shiro told me you like hippos,” Lance replied casually as if the mere fact that he had so candidly talked to Shiro about Keith didn’t fluster him. Keith made a mental note to smack Shiro for sharing such embarrassing detail about him. “Actually, he told me quite a lot of things I should’ve known before I started dating you.”

Keith felt a small bubble of embarrassment creep in, his cheeks hot. “I’m so gonna kill him.”

“Come, the rest of the team have been waiting,” Lance said clasping their hands together and helping Keith to his feet. He hesitated, the lump in his throat making it harder to breathe. But Lance was there, cupping his face and transmitting comfort and support through his smile and gestures. “Don't worry; I'm here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	26. Day 26 & 27: City & Magic

You’d think an alien planet would have cities quite different from Earth but apparently architecture was a rather prosaic thing even in outer space.

The city burst in a tumult of colours, sounds and smells, the commotion too frantic around them as Lance looked around, not astounded as he had hoped to be when he proposed to visit it. Now he understood Coran’s peculiar titter when Lance announced he was taking Keith on a proper date to this particular city in this particular planet they were orbiting close by.

He had hoped to awe Keith by his gesture, but so far the only thing he had managed so far was to be jostled around in the middle of a chaotic city with nothing remotely remarkable to it. He was beginning to, not only feel mortified by his almost failed attempt at a date, but also angry at Coran for not warning him about the city.

“This is quite nice,” Keith commented as they meander through a relatively quiet and empty street, their hands clasped together. Lance glanced at him and noticed the small but genuine smile; the first one that actually reached his eyes, even of partly. It decreased Lance’s previous mortification to a faint blush. “It reminds me of Earth.”

"Honestly, I’ve always hated busy cities,” Lance admitted looking around the street.

“I grew up in the desert so the confusion of the city was always an adventure,” Keith returned matter-of-factly though Lance could hear the nostalgia in his voice.

They turned a corner and reached a small square, smaller than they expected to see in such a big city.

Set right in the middle stood an iron wrought gazebo with dangling lamps and abstract lines adorning the pillars. Such an ordinary and mundane thing yet it felt surprisingly quaint on an alien city. It made Lance forget they were millions and millions of light-years away from Earth, from home.

They approached it, climbing the small steps and feeling weirdly appeased.

The world outside gazebo seemed to be turned off by a magical remote, disappearing into a vast celestial limbo made out of interstellar emptiness.

It was familiar, a home far away from home.

He turned to Keith who mirrored his own perplexed expression; baffled. Up until finding Blue, Lance had never exactly believed in magic; he would prefer to believe in what he could see and touch, not in the supernatural nonsense his mother so vehemently believed in superstitiously. But since becoming a paladin and after witnessing not only the mystical bond between the paladins and their lions as well as Allura’s Altean magic do its wonders, Lance reconsidered his own beliefs.

And right now, as he twirled to take in the ethereal gazebo, Keith’s hand still in his like a tether grounding him to reality, and the world outside faded out, he begun to question if magic in its purest form wasn’t in fact real.

The lamps ignited with a sputter, light purple flames dancing within in swaying hypnotic motions. For a moment Lance was too stunned to even consider being scared of what was happening, the splendour of his surroundings rendering him completely speechless. Even Keith seemed particularly awestruck, also too dazed to be his usual mistrustful self.

In fact, nothing within the gazebo, whether magical or not, frightened him. On the contrary; the familiar sentiment only spread further.

A soft rumble reverberated through him, also familiar and tugging at his senses and Lance easily recognised it; _Blue._

His lion purred through their bond, her contentment quite contagious as it pulsated through him. He felt it all over his body, pulling him forward, closer to Keith and he locked eyes with him. He knew Keith was going through the same experience, could read it in his eyes as he smiled.

Then there was a different purring, brasher and rough around the edges; _Red._

Everything about Red echoed Keith; the impetuousness and the malleable roughness that Keith possessed buzzed through Lance, boiled in his blood and mingled with his heartbeat.

“Are you feeling this?” Lance murmured, too scared of shattering whatever spell had been cast on them, throwing them into a kaleidoscope of emotions.

Keith nodded, indigo eyes so soft in the lavender light of the lamps they looked like celestial skies. Lance was suddenly too enthralled by them, lost in their depth and floating in their intensity.

Then, just as it started, it stopped.

The world outside rushed forward around them in a chaos of colours and sounds, evening plunging the gazebo in darkness as the sun had finally set over the tall buildings. A cold win now blew in ruffling draughts, kissing their faces with its chilly kisses.

Lance was jerked awake from whatever reverie he had shared with Keith.

“What just happened?” he asked looking around and seeing the few people strolling around the square and ignoring them, completely unaware of what had happened inside the gazebo.

“I have no idea,” Keith replied just as dumbfounded as Lance felt. “But I feel… _lighter,_ as if some heavy burden had been lifted from my shoulders. Does that make any sense to you?”

“It does,” Lance smiled at him, knowing perfectly well what he meant. He felt it too; the way his heart pounded peacefully or the way his breath came out relaxed.

"I've got to admit,” Keith grinned chirpily, leaning forward towards Lance and quietly nudging their noses together. “When you mentioned going out on a date, this was not what I had in mind.”

“Trust me, me neither,” Lance returned brushing his lips before finally kissing him.

Perhaps it had been the bizarre experience they just went through or the fact that both of them felt lighter, as if an unspoken secret had finally been revealed but this kiss felt different; warmer, softer and more passionate. It felt like the foundation of something greater than them, something that surpassed their mortality and crossed the boundaries of time and space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	27. Day 28: Music

They ended their date snuggling together on top of a hotel building, the city spread before them like an opus of light and movement.

There was a lingering music in the air, fragments of a melody scattered in the wind. It was unfamiliar but soothing and profound, reminding Keith of peaceful nights under a moonlit sky. It tugged at his heart, made him feel delicate under the beguiling piece of music.

Lance caught the tune straight away, humming it as he played with Keith’s hair, the sound reverberating through his chest and merging with Keith’s own satisfied heart. Then Lance began swaying them back and forth to the song, his droning now a wordless harmony and all Keith could do was giggle.

“Wanna dance?” Lance asked and before Keith could answer, he jumped to his feet dragging Keith with him.

“I can’t dance Lance,” Keith admitted blushing fiercely.

“Just follow my lead,” Lance said taking Keith’s hands in his and setting them on his shoulders. Then he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, pressing their bodies together perhaps a little intensely.

Keith hid the heat in his cheeks by looking down at their feet, watching how Lance swayed steady and fluidly with the music’s tempo, a natural dancer, while he felt stiff and awkward, his feet slow and dragging and it was a miracle he hasn’t stomped on Lance’s foot.

“Don’t look at your feet; look at me.”

Keith’s eyes snapped back up, locking with Lance’s and his stomach somersaulted. Lance was staring at him through blazed eyes, a tantalising smile playing wickedly on his lips and an expression filled with what he could only supposed was devotion and a touch of yearning. It lighted that bustling fire within him as only Lance could.

“You’re dancing,” Lance commented smiling.

"No. I’m wobbling on the spot. You can hardly call this dancing,” Keith refuted and Lance chortled, tightening his arms which pressed Keith even further and harder against him.

That fire exploded with an involuntary hitch of his breath, heart skipping a dangerous beat. He swallowed around the dryness in his throat, his fingers now weaving through Lance’s hair and he felt only a tiny bit audacious; he pulled at them, Lance’s head tipping back and exposing his neck.

Keith leaned forward, brushing his lips against the skin there before kissing the hard lines of Lance’s jaw, the crook of his neck, behind his ear.

Lance’s reaction was as expected; he let out a ragged pleasured sigh, hands searching the hem of Keith’s shirt and sliding into the warmth of his skin.

He recoiled faintly at the unexpected cold fingertips on the small of his back but the way Lance’s fingers danced enticingly only invigorated the fire within. Soon the heat spread like molten lava, merciless and oh so delightful.

Lance dropped his head and without blinking and in one single breath, he captured Keith’s lips and took possession of his mouth. Needful, demanding and greedy, a clash of tongues and teeth that was quite different from the kiss they had shared only a couple of hours ago under the gazebo.

Lance’s hands dipped lower on his hips and Keith let out a surprised gasp, breaking their kiss and pulling apart to catch some breath. Lance’s smile was mischievous and filled with quiet and profound intent and Keith inhaled only to kiss him back again.

Suddenly he felt being dragged backwards until he was up against something, a wall he realised. Lance pinned him there, his body against him hot and hard and so, so needy Keith was lightheaded. His heart raced within his chest and it was getting hard to keep his hands away from Lance, fumbling with his green jacket as he drew him even closer, not a single millimetre of distance keeping them apart.

“Shall we take this to a private place?” Lance asked breathlessly, his forehead against Keith’s and breathing the same air, feeling the same heat and sparks of electricity coursed through Keith’s veins, sizzling every single nerve and making them extra sensitive.

“I need you _now,”_ Keith panted, voice soaked in that delirious want that crawled with exasperated need of more.

So much more he thought he would die without it such was his need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	28. Day 29 & 30: Past & Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge time jump – The war has ended and Klance is happily living their lives in Earth – just so you can situate.

Keith felt a small compress in his heart, a leap in his heartbeat that made him feel lightheaded for a second.

The scene was so simple yet familiar, a strange sense of déjà-vu possessing him. He had seen it before, had indirectly experienced this particular moment though back then, when the visions of past and future mingled with the present, he didn’t understand it.

He hadn't dare hope they would come true for how could he deserve such happiness?

He watched Lance play with his niece and nephew, crawling in his hands and knees as Nadia and Sylvio ran around him, their laughter carefree and sprightly. He pretended to be one of the lions, roaring as Nadia climbed up on his backs and yelled “Form Voltron!”.

Lance stood up, placing Nadia on his shoulders and took a wooden sword from the grass, swinging it around as he made strange noises, slicing the air and attacking invisible foes.

“I want to form Voltron too,” Sylvio said with a pout tugging at his uncle's shirt.

“No, _I_ pilot the black lion so _I_ form Voltron,” Nadia retorted back at her brother in a grimace and tongue out.

“I want to pilot the black lion,” Sylvio remarked crossing his arms and stomping his foot, a stubborn scowl puckering his lips and eyebrows.

Keith smiled, seeing in little Sylvio a smaller version of Lance; the same distinctive familiar lines in the way he sulked away in annoyance. No doubt they were related.

"You can both pilot the black lion,” Lance said putting an end to his niece and nephew bickering with a soothing tone, pointing his way. His heart stopped momentarily. “Keith and Shiro were both paladins of the black lion so you can too. You can take turns.”

“Yes!” Sylvio agreed excitedly, jumping up and down as he clapped his hands.

“Okay,” Nadia also conceded, shrugging her shoulders before thrusting forward yelling that same old motto Keith had said so many times. Sylvio ran behind them, giggling and brandishing another wooden sword, attacking Lance's legs and being a little warrior of his own.

Keith smiled at the scene, so soft and tender it filled his chest with something bigger than affection or love.

He had seen this exact moment before, had shared it with his mother when they were both stranded on that space whale.

Back then he didn’t fully grasp its meaning, such a cruel way to rip his heart at the prospect of such idyllic future. It had made him hopeful of seeing Lance again, of returning to him and being forgiven though, deep down, he felt like he didn’t deserve it.

How could Lance forgive him when he had abandoned him? How could Lance still love him when Keith himself didn’t feel worthy of being loved?

But somehow Lance had accepted him back, had forgiven him and had never stopped loving him.

Keith didn’t deserve to be so loved.

Right before his eyes, his past and future blended effortlessly into his present, into this particular moment in the form of one person; Lance.

It was and would always be _Lance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	29. Day 31: Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A different approach to the very last March prompt. You might recognise it since I got based on another prompt - Lions - to wrap up the month since you all loved it so much 💗

Red and blue are the colours of fire and ice; passion and emotion; strength and honesty. 

The colours of two soulmates found beyond the dominion of time and space.

Individually they ignite the best of each other, light the shadows that filter their potential and chase away the dimness that wash-out their vibrancy.

Together they erupt in a myriad of shafts of light that purifies time. Turn chaos into order, sadness into happiness, and darkness into shades of purple. A sunrise of new beginnings, of old memories, and upcoming dreams.

Under the medley of the stars, their hearts beat as one.

Under the canvas of life, their souls are inseparable.

And under the watchful eyes of their Lions, Keith and Lance are forever predestined to fulfil each other’s wishes as friends, as lovers, as soulmates, as part of the same cosmic dust.

Red and blue are the colours of Keith and Lance’s soul but purple is the colour of their love, future, dreams and fate as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
